The Worst Days of Our Lives
by LEAJPEHP
Summary: The gang back in high school.
1. Casseroles

The funeral and wake was a blur for Rick Grimes, his family, and Lori's family. It was a constant flood of people, and casseroles that Rick helped Mrs. Collins load into her freezer. This was the second time he'd done this. She was widowed seven months prior, and they guessed now that that was when Lori started shooting up. Rick had dated Lori since freshman year, and blamed himself for not seeing the signs. Lori had started blowing him off, but he wanted to give her space to grieve, and he knew she _was_ grieving, so he didn't put much stock in the dullness in her eyes, the matte look of her hair (opposed to its typical shine), the weight loss, but he blamed himself the most for the last one. When she finally started to come back around, he was so excited to see her, that when they were alone and intimate, he didn't even notice the marks on the inside of her elbow. He would never forgive himself.

He turned to leave the kitchen that he'd sat in so many times after school while Lori bustled about trying to help her mom with dinner. The two of them knew how bad Rick was at cooking, so they actually encouraged him to just sit at the table and look handsome. However, he was very good at bringing the groceries in from the car, and he was really good at reaching up for the high shelves when they needed it. He tried to leave, and he felt Mrs. Collins' hand around his wrist. "Did I forget a casserole?" he asked dully. She stared into his eyes. "I can't Rick. I don't want to be alone."

He burst into tears, crying, "I miss her so much."  
"I do too. I don't how to be alone."  
He had never been too at ease around Mrs. Collins, never casual enough to use her first name, but here he was, standing in the kitchen, hugging her as they both sobbed about Lori.  
"I don't want you to blame yourself Rick."  
"I don't want you to feel alone, Mrs. Collins."  
"I am. I am widow, with a dead child."  
"You're not alone. You still have me, and I won't let you eat all of those casseroles alone."

She let out a weak laugh, "Thank you Rick. I've taken enough of your time. Get home to your mother. Will you be at the wake tomorrow?"  
"Of course."  
"And Rick, one more thing."  
"Yes?" he asked, hand on the doorknob.  
"I know you're only a junior, and that you and Lori have been together since you were fourteen, but she wouldn't want you to mourn her and not move on. I won't be hurt if you start dating another girl. You are just 17, and you don't have to be tied down yet. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes. Thank you very much for your blessing Mrs. Collins. Would you like a ride tomorrow?"  
She forced her face into a small smile, "Thank you darling."

He left the house and sat in his Mustang. He turned the engine over and the cassette in his deck started playing.  
"FUCK!" he screamed into his hands. It was Lori's cassette. "Fuck my life! Fuck it!"  
He continued to sob for another twenty minutes until the cassette finished playing, "I'm sorry Lori, I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I don't care that you slept with Shane, I don't care that you aborted our baby, I don't care that you did heroin; I just want you back."  
He wiped his tears and his snot with his jacket sleeve, took a deep breath, and finally backed out of the Collins' driveway. He arrived home and his mother greeted him at the door. "Rick, how is she?"  
"She's going to be okay."  
"How are you?"  
"I'm not alright."  
"I know honey."  
"I miss her Mom."  
"I know."  
"This morning, I was driving to the wake, and someone cut me off, and I looked at her, because she always laughed when that happens. You know that I am convinced people don't do things like that so I always get a dumb look on my face, and she always laughed at me, and I would get to see her smile, and I turned to look at her, and she wasn't there. She wasn't there Mom."  
"I know honey. Afterschool, when you were upstairs, I heard you trip and I looked for her to crack a smile. I understand, baby."  
"Can I go to sleep?" He pleaded.  
"Anything you want baby."  
"Goodnight Mom."  
"Goodnight Rick. Just stop in to see your daddy on your way up. He wants to see you."

He knocked on the door to his parents' bedroom and his dad gruffly called, "Come in."  
Rick shuffled into the room, weighed down by grief and sadness.  
"Dad?"  
"Rick, come, sit a spell," his father patted a spot on the bed.

Rick sat down and slumped his shoulders forward.  
"I know you're upset son."  
"That's an understatement," Rick muttered.  
"She wasn't good for you Rick."  
"Dad, please don't," Rick started.  
"Please, let me finish. Just think about the crummy things she did to you. She cheated on you, she always ditched you-"  
"Dad, shut up," Rick interrupted.  
"I'll let that slide because I know you're upset-"  
"Stop it! Despite anything bad she did to me, I still loved her, and I still miss her more than anything right now, so I would appreciate it if you could stop saying crappy things about my _dead girlfriend_. Goodnight Dad. I hope I'll see you at the last wake tomorrow."

Before he walked out of the doorway, he turned and said, "I love her. Every couple has bad spots, and we're in high school. This is the stupid stuff that's supposed to happen, that we're supposed to get upset over, but then suck it up and deal. I was ready to deal with that; I'm sorry that you weren't."

He went to his room and had nightmares about the night he got the phone call from Mrs. Collins. He had gotten used to the phone calls; after her dad died, Lori went missing a lot. It was similar to when she had found out she was pregnant sophomore year. She didn't tell him until he found her drinking alone on the beach one night. They fought over her drinking, and she started crying. It wasn't until he pinned her to the ground that she finally, shamefully admitted, "I'm pregnant!"

He had immediately climbed off of her and pulled her to sit up. He refused to react, because whatever he was feeling, she was feeling it a lot worse. He looked at her and softly asked, "Why didn't you tell me, Lori?"  
"I don't want the baby," she drunkenly sobbed.  
"No?"  
"We are sixteen, Rick! Of course I don't want it!" she screamed, dropping her head against his shoulder. She shivered and he pulled her closer.

Rick remembered this night so vividly.

"I want an abortion Rick," she begged. "I know you don't like that idea, but-"  
"I won't make you do something you don't want," he soothed. "This is your body, your decision. I will support whatever you want to do. Just tell me how much I owe."  
She looked up at him and shook her head, "No, I'm not letting you-"  
"I got you pregnant, and you have to deal with this, please let me pay for it."  
"Fine."  
"Thank you. Can I just ask a few questions?"  
She nodded.  
"How long have you known?"  
"About three weeks; that was when I took the test. Before that I just thought I might be, and I couldn't bring myself to take the test."  
"I really wish you had told me. I don't want you to feel alone."  
"You're so sweet to me."  
"Why were you drinking?"  
"Because I didn't know what to do."  
"Do you want to go home?"  
She nodded, and he helped her stand up. He unzipped his sweatshirt and she slipped it on, whispering a thank you, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He opened the passenger door on his car for her and kissed her cheek before he closed the door. He drove her home in silence. Her mom was out, and her dad was at work. He walked her to her bedroom and they stood outside of it for a few moments, hugging each other. She moved to take off his jacket, but he told her to keep it. It was the least he could do.

"Promise me, you'll tell me anything like this."  
"I promise."

The night he found out she died, he would much rather have had her be pregnant again. He would have relived that night 1000 times, rather than hear, "Rick, I can't find Lori; do you know where she is?"

He drove around the town for hours until he got another call from Mrs. Collins. Rick was so relieved, when he jovially answered the phone, "Where was she? I was running out of places to look and-"

He was cut off, "Rick, she's dead."  
It was almost two minutes before Rick could speak, and when he did, all he said was, "What?"  
"The police found a wrecked car. She was in it. I'm at the hospital now, waiting for someone. I know it's a lot to ask, but can you please come. I need someone else here."  
"I'll be right there," he promised.

He drove quickly, probably a little too fast, but no one pulled him over. He parked his car, and sprinted into the building, to the room number Mrs. Collins had texted to him. He entered the room and found Mrs. Collins sitting there alone. She stood when he entered, and the two immediately embraced. Rick began crying, for the first time.  
"Rick," she whispered. "There's something I need to tell you before the doctor comes."  
He looked at her and she continued, "Lori had drugs in her system when they found her. It was an overdose that caused her to crash."  
"No," Rick protested. "Lori doesn't do drugs."  
"That's what I thought."  
"I'm so sorry Rick. I understand if you want to leave."  
"I won't. I love your daughter."

The doctor entered the room, and said, "Hello, my name is Dr. Kepner. I was the doctor in charge of the ER when your daughter was admitted. I want to say how sorry I am for your loss."  
"Thank you," they muttered together.  
"I understand what a trying time this is. Typically I would ask you if you wanted to donate her organs, but I cannot do that due to the presence of the drugs in her tissues, but I am required to ask if you would like a full autopsy."  
"No," Mrs. Collins said firmly.  
"I understand. I also wanted to give you some reading material on grief and the numbers to three of our grief counselors."  
"Thank you," Rick offered.  
"Was she your girlfriend?" Dr. Grey asked.  
Rick nodded. "I'm sorry," she started.  
"Rick."  
"I'm sorry for your loss Rick. She's a beautiful girl."  
"Thank you."  
"I'll leave you two alone. Take your time."

Rick hated that night. It was absolutely the worst night of his life.

Things only got worse when he ignored his mother's phone calls and texts. When he got home she bombarded him with questions about where he had been, why he hadn't listened to her phone calls, it was so late and why hadn't he called, it was a school night, didn't he have homework. He screamed, "LORI IS DEAD!"

She recoiled, "Rick, that is a terrible thing to say."  
"No! She is dead, she overdosed on drugs and wrapped her car around a fucking tree. I've been at the hospital with Mrs. Collins since 4:30."  
"I am so sorry, Rick."  
Rick hated the pity in his mother's eyes, and he also hated that he had just cussed at her, but she seemed to brush it off easily enough.


	2. Memories

Finally, around 2:30 A.M. Rick stopped trying to sleep. He rolled over, went to his computer and logged onto Facebook. He searched Lori Collins and clicked on her page. People had been posting videos, pictures, and wonderful words about her- she had just gotten lost, the tragedy in her life was truly terrible, she didn't deserve an end like that, and other messages that cleared their consciences about being mean to her while she was alive. He scrolled through photos of him and her dressed for formals; he hated them, but seeing her so happy and beautiful made them bearable, and she always thanked him properly at the end of the night. They had gone to the winter one shortly after her father had died. Though the untrained eye wouldn't be able to tell, Rick could see it in her face. She was miserable. He compared it to the winter formal from their sophomore year, where she grinned from ear to ear. This past New Years' Eve had been a good night for her, and her happiness during the past few months had made Rick believe that she was stopping her grieving, and made her death that much more torturous.

He watched a video from that night, taken in someone's basement. She was a little tipsy and they were playing truth or dare with their friends.

 _"Lori! Truth or dare?" Andrea giggled. She was more than a little tipsy.  
"Truth," Lori grinned back from where she was seated on Rick's lap. He had his arms securely around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. He wasn't even a little drunk; because he knew he'd be driving Lori home at the end of the night. Besides, he didn't want to be hung over for work in the morning._

 _"Where will you be in ten years?"  
She thought for a moment, then answered, "Married to this idiot, and we're going to have a son. That's all I know, but I know that for sure."_

Rick watched as in the video he smiled broadly at Lori. He watched, entranced as she brought one of his hands up to her lips and kissed the back of it. He felt tingles on his hand right then, and looked through more posts. There was one from after the spring formal in sophomore year, at someone's after party. They sat on the couch, and she wore his sweatshirt as she curled up against him. She was staring up at him, and he appeared to be talking to someone. He felt a small pain in his chest as he passed the photos of them kissing; for some reason the ones with her kissing his cheek hurt the most. He took that back as soon as he saw a picture of her with Shane; that was really the worst. Yet, he kept looking, wanting to see her in every form ever. He found pictures of her in pajamas, in bathing suits, with him, glaring at him, with her friends, laughing, straight-faced, angry, driving. His favorite one was when she was asleep. It was from freshman year, about six months after they started dating. They were in the backseat of someone's car, and she was asleep, resting her head on his shoulder while he beamed at whoever took the picture.

 _"Lori," he murmured.  
She grumbled back at him, swatting at the hand he was using to stroke her arm.  
"Lori, we're at your house."  
"I don't want to!" she muttered.  
Rick chuckled at her, and said, "Well, I don't think your parents will like that answer very much. Come on baby, I'll walk you up."  
"Fine," she said, untangling herself from his arms and sliding out of the car. Rick followed her to the door and she sleepily said, "Come in, say hi to the parents please."  
Rick obliged and went inside where he said polite goodnights to Mr. and Mrs. Collins.  
He quickly pecked Lori on the lips, and moved to turn around until she grabbed onto him and hugged him for about another twenty seconds. She kissed him one more time and walked him to the door, locking it behind him. He walked back out to the car where the rest of the guys were wolf whistling at him. He shook his head at them good-naturedly as he got back in backseat._

He stumbled upon one with him, Lori and Shane.

 _"Lori, please tell me you didn't sleep with Shane," Rick begged.  
She couldn't meet his eyes, and she stared at the ground.  
"I'm going to ask one more-"  
"Yes, I fucked Shane."  
"No."  
"I did. I'm sorry."  
"That's it? You're sorry that you fucked my best friend, and didn't tell me?"  
"I don't know what to say."  
"More than you're sorry I hope. If you're not going to say more, then I get to ask you questions."  
"Anything."  
"Anything is damn right!" Rick yelled, letting his rage show.  
Lori cowered against the wall of her bedroom. Rick paced back and forth. "I'm sorry, honey. I don't want to scare you." He paused. "Can I sit?" He asked, gesturing at her bed.  
She nodded. He sat at the foot and she sat at the other end, clutching a pillow to her chest.  
"How many times?" He asked.  
"Just once. I swear Rick."  
"How was he?"  
"Nothing. It was nothing. It was drunken sex, that I wish I had never had. I love you so much more."  
"Did you use protection?"  
"I'm on the pill."  
"That's not protection from every whore Shane's had sex with. You're getting tested."  
She nodded, "Anything."  
"What did I do wrong?"  
"You left the party."  
"Because I'm not there, you're going fuck my best friend?"  
"I'm sorry, dammit."  
"If that's the only thing you have to say, I'm leaving."  
"No!" Lori cried, throwing herself, latching onto his arm. "Please stay?"  
"Why?"  
"So I can tell you everything."  
"I'm listening," Rick answered.  
"You left, I was drunk, I was upset. It was stupid, and everyone was telling me to do it, because we were all so, so drunk. I don't know why I did it Rick, but I know that I would never do it again. You are the only person I ever want to do that with again. Please, trust me when I say that."  
"If that's what 'everything' is, I need to go home and think."  
"I love you!" she cried, kissing him. Rick tore himself away and said, "I'll talk to you later."_

He didn't talk to her for a week, and how he wished he had that week back. He saw a new post pop up. A picture of Lori kissing Andrea.

 _"Lori, truth or dare?" Amy asked.  
"Dare," Lori answered confidently.  
"Kiss Andrea."  
"How long?"  
"Ten seconds."  
"Tongue?"  
"Of course."  
She looked at Rick for approval, and he certainly wasn't complaining. She climbed off of his lap and walked over to Andrea, swaying her hips. She leaned over Andrea, who jokingly cupped her breast, making everyone laughed. Everyone watched on in awe and as soon as she was back, Rick kissed her cheek._

Lori, was a storm, in short. Rick was much calmer. He was always level headed, or at least he tried to be. He loved how exciting she was, and he loved to sit on the sidelines and watch her. He was always stunned by her natural ease with people, and he adored her natural glow. He stared at his profile picture for ages. It was from two weeks before she died. They sat together on a rock on a hiking trail. She had her legs thrown across his lap, arms around his neck. He looked at her while she looked at the camera, mouth open, probably laughing at something that Glenn was saying while he took the picture. He smiled as he remembered the day, but grew somber as he became hypercritical. Lori had appropriate footwear, new hiking boots. He remembered how hot it was that day. He had sweat through his T-shirt, yet there she was wearing her tan shorts, normal, but accompanied by a long sleeved shirt and Rick's sweatshirt. He shivered at the thought and the memory of his ignorance, and closed his computer down quickly, climbing back into bed. 4:00 A.M.

At 4:00 P.M. Rick was arriving at the funeral home with Mrs. Collins in the passenger seat of his car.  
"I understand why Lori loved this car so much."  
Rick smiled softly, ad offered to help her out of the low riding car. They walked into the room of the wake together. Rick walked over to her body. It was impressive the work that they could do, to make it seem as though she hadn't been in a car accident. He put his hand on her cheek and ran it through her hair.  
"I'm going to miss doing that," he said softly.  
"You're lovely Rick."  
"Thank you Mrs. Collins."  
"Call me Marie."  
"Thank you, Marie."  
"Promise me, when you get another girlfriend, you'll bring her to meet me."  
"If that's what you'd like, that's what I'll do. I truly appreciate you allowing me to be so close to you during all of this."  
"I appreciate your willingness to help."  
"You know, even though I know we're here for her, I still keep thinking she's going to walk through that door and cheer us all up."  
"She was very good at that."

And so began another two torturous hours of listening to everyone's condolences and graciously accepting more frozen dinners.  
"Why do we think food heals all wounds?" Marie asked Rick as they stuffed the last of the trays into his trunk.  
"I think it has something to do with people thinking giving you less to do makes it easier. I'd much rather have something on my mind all the time. That's why I'm going back to school on Monday. I need to bury myself in calculus or something."


	3. Photographs

"Is that Rick Grimes?"  
"Why isn't he home?"  
"I feel so bad for him."  
"I couldn't even imagine."  
"Poor thing."  
"She treated him like shit anyway."  
"He's better off."  
"I saw him crying before."  
"Shut up, his girlfriend's still dead."  
"Think he'd go out with me?"

These were just a few of the whispers that Rick heard in the halls the day that he returned to school, the day after the funeral. Her body had been in the ground for all of 18 hours, and people couldn't wait to start saying things. They had started when he parked his car. He was in the school lot, it was raining, and someone darted in front of his car. He slammed on his brakes, and his sun visor flew open, dropping a few papers onto his lap. He parked his car before looking at them. When he did, he cursed whoever it was who crossed in front of his car. He'd forgotten about this picture.

He cried as he gazed at Lori sitting on the hood of the Mustang. It was the day after he got it, and she was smiling so widely that anyone would have thought it was her car. Nope, just her boyfriend's. She was really happy for him, because she knew how hard he had worked for that car. She had to know. How many times had he told her he couldn't take her out or come over because he was working, because he was tired of driving his mom's minivan? Too many times to keep track of. He felt a twang of guilt in his heart as he thought about how disappointed she always was when he told her that. It didn't get better after he bought the car, because then he had to work to pay for insurance and gas. He did pick her up for school every morning which made up for it a little. He wiped his tears and carefully tucked the photograph away in the visor, and went inside.

Rick kept his head down as he walked through school. He made it to his locker, and to his first period study hall. If he were smart, he would have come in late; he wouldn't have slammed on the brakes, he wouldn't have seen that picture, and he wouldn't be on the verge of tears.

He was taken from his thoughts when Shane sat down behind him and tapped his shoulder. Rick turned around and looked at him.  
"How you holding up man?" he asked.  
"Well, I'm alive."  
"That's a plus," Shane said. "In case I haven't told you, I'm sorry."  
"Thanks Shane. Can we not talk about Lo- her?"  
Shane nodded, "Sure thing, if I can copy your calc homework."  
"Deal," Rick chuckled. "I think it's all right, so you might want-"  
"To botch some of the problems?"  
"Exactly."

Since he knew Shane would be copying that homework all period, Rick turned back around and plugged his headphones into Lori's iPod, listened to her music. It was full of Nickleback. He listened to almost an entire album before the period was over. He and Shane walked to their calculus class and along the way, people turned their heads and whispered to each other. Shane sighed, "When will people learn?"  
"When they find something else to talk about," Rick muttered.

Rick sat in the back corner of class and the teacher came up to him. She bent down at his desk and said, "How are you doing Rick?"  
He nodded his head, "I'm okay."  
"I'm really glad to hear. I need you to know, that if you want to talk, you can always come to me. If you need extra time for any assignments, let me know."  
He nodded again, "Thank you."  
"You did an impressive thing, coming back to school today. I, and all of your teachers, are very proud of you."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Clark."  
"You're welcome Rick. Take it easy."

And Rick got a speech very similar to that from every single teacher for the rest of the day. He only got choked up once, during last period, and excused himself to the bathroom before the teacher nodded sympathetically and told him to take his time. On his way he bumped into someone since he was looking down at the floor.

"Would you watch where you're going?" he barked. "Just leave me alone."  
"I'm sorry, I just needed to know how to get-"  
"It is March, and you still don't know your way around the school?" he muttered at the girl. "Freshman, you're called freshmeat for a reason."  
"Actually, I'm a junior. I just started here, and pardon me for being a little lost."  
He softened, "I'm sorry. Where did you need to go?"  
"The library."  
"Downstairs, swing a right," he said pointing at the nearest stairwell.  
"Thank you, Rick."  
"How'd you know my name?"  
"I've heard everyone saying your name today. I guess that comes with being a football star."  
"I'm- I don't play football," he called as she walked away, down the stairwell. "Who the hell are you anyway?" She ignored him.

 _I heard everyone saying your name today._

He thought over the girl's words and just knew that she was referring to everyone talking about him as the guy with the dead girlfriend. After his last class he went to the parking lot, telling Shane he'd give him a ride home. Rick knew Shane was probably going to be making out with some girl for however long, so he figured he had a few minutes. He reached to the visor and pulled out the picture of Lori again. Her smile was so genuine. He wanted to see another picture, and he tried to remember where he had another. He looked in his console and began checking the backseat. When he pulled back, frazzled, Shane was getting in the passenger seat, asking, "What are we looking for there Serge?"  
"A picture of Lori, one with me and her, the Mustang."  
"Oh, I've got that one man. It was in my locker for a while. She put it up there end of last year. I took it down last week, made me sad, and I've been meaning to give it to you. I just couldn't find the right time," he explained, reaching into his backpack.

He handed the picture to Rick who asked, while he stared at it, "Why did you have this?"  
"I said Lori put it up there."  
"When?" Rick asked, turning sour. "Before or after she slept with you?"  
"Rick, don't dredge that up. You know I will never forgive myself for that."  
"Well that makes two of us."  
"She loves you man."  
"She loved you too," Rick muttered.  
"Rick, we were drunk. That makes people think things that aren't true."  
"I'm sorry, Shane. You didn't deserve that. I gave you enough hell after it happened."

 _After Rick left Lori's house he drove to Shane's. He was relieved to see that Shane's parents weren't home. Now he could really lay into Shane without them overhearing anything._

 _He barged into the Walshs' home, since the back door was always unlocked, and hollered, "Shane, get your scrawny ass down here." He banged on the wall at the same time.  
Shane came down the stairs rubbing at his head, clearly hung over. From having drunken sex with Lori.  
"Richard!" He muttered. "It is too early for this shit. What do you want?"  
"It is not too early for me to know that you slept with Lori," Rick said darkly.  
"What are you talking about?" Shane asked.  
"Don't play dumb you piece of shit. Why did you sleep with Lori?"  
"I'm sorry, Rick. You weren't suppose-"  
"I wasn't supposed to what? Find out? Be upset?"  
Shane didn't have an answer.  
"You fucked her!" Rick hollered. "It's not some girl I had a crush on! I have been with her for over a year! You know how much I love her!"  
"And I'm sorry!"  
"Why is that the only thing anyone has to say! Why is it that all you are is sorry!?"  
"What else do you want me to say?"  
"I don't know! That you're a shitty friend? It won't ever happen again?"  
"I'm a piece of shit. It won't happen again Rick. Did you talk to Lori yet?"  
"Yeah, and she's about as fucking useless as you are being right now."  
"Don't blame her."  
"It takes two people to do what you did. Unless you're telling me you raped her, because if you did, I would have to beat your ass, right here, right now," Rick threatened moving towards him.  
"Slow down, Rick. I didn't do nothing like that. It was my idea, leave her alone."  
"I can't believe the two of you!" Rick shouted._

 _He went home and his parents were sitting in the living room when he threw the door open.  
"Richard Grimes! Watch that door!" He hollered. His mom craned her neck over the top of the couch and saw how upset Rick looked.  
"Honey, are you okay?" she asked, getting off of the couch.  
He shook his head, too choked up to speak.  
"What's wrong baby?" She asked, wrapping him in a hug.  
"She…" he broke off.  
"Who's she?"  
"Lori."  
"What'd Lori do?"  
"She slept with someone else," Rick said, embarrassed.  
"Rick, I'm so sorry," his mother consoled him, and rubbed circles on his back.  
"She slept with Shane."  
His mother couldn't help but gasp and his father said, "Well, I'm sure you dumped her sorry ass."  
"Shut up, Ken," his mother said.  
"I'm sorry Rick, but now you can break up with her and it won't be your fault."  
"Ken," she repeated warningly. Mrs. Grimes turned her attention back to her grieving son. "Can I do anything?"  
Rick shook his head and muttered, "I'm going to go upstairs."_

For some reason, back then, Rick had found it easier to forgive Shane than to forgive Lori. After the week of silence he gave her, they eased back into their routine. He picked her up for school every day, they made out behind the stairwell before class, held hands in the halls, and after school they went to one of their houses and did homework. If they were at his house, he would take her home afterwards. Sometimes she stayed for dinner, other times she didn't. If they went to her house, he always stayed for dinner. If his parents were out for the night, she would tell her parents that she was spending the night at Amy's, and she would go to Rick's. Her parents knew that she was going to Rick's but they pretended that they were clueless. Every Sunday they went to a diner for breakfast and fought over the check. Every once in a while he would let her pay, but he usually made sure he beat her to the check. Despite doing all of that, it took him nearly two months to forgive her fully.

It was different with Shane. It took maybe a week for him to get over it and accept that Shane was just going to do everything with a skirt.

Lori definitely hurt him more, because he loved her so much, and he thought she returned that feeling enough to remain faithful. He convinced himself that it was a mistake on her part, and that she had been faithful to him before that.

In short, sophomore year had been rough. They'd had the pregnancy and the abortion in January and February, and now this in April.

Things changed after that. He never left her alone at parties, no matter how late she wanted to stay or how early he had to get up. When Shane was around, Lori always managed to cling to Rick. Lori never forgot the pill anymore, and Rick always insisted on using a condom anyway, because he never wanted her to feel that way again. Lori texted Rick good morning and good night every day. She always made sure that she wasn't being too friendly with any other guys, because she never wanted Rick mad at her like that ever again. After that week, she remembered how much Rick meant to her, and that she never wanted to lose him again. She would do whatever it took to keep him. She knew he deserved better than her, but he couldn't let her go.

Shane's voice interrupted his thoughts again, "Man, you good? It's been like ten minutes."  
"Yeah, just thinking. I'm sorry."  
"She put that picture up there to remind me how much you and she loved each other. She loved you so much, Rick, so much."


	4. Phone Calls

Rick went upstairs to his room after school. His parents left him alone as he walked through the house without regarding them.  
He threw his backpack into his closet and fell facefirst onto his bed. He screamed into his pillow. When he was done, he was crying. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Lori's number. He listened to her voice pick up. "Hey it's Lori, I'm probably with Rick right now, and if this is Rick, I'm probably asleep. Leave me a message, and I'll get back to you."  
"Lori, I miss you. I miss you so much. I still love you. All the teachers think I'm going to forget school because I'm thinking about you too much. I won't fall behind. Your mom told me to get another girlfriend, but I can't get over you. I want you-" The machine beeped and cut him off. He threw his phone across the room, and hit his lamp, which proceeded to hit the wall and fall to the floor.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stared at the door until his mother opened it. "Rick, are you okay?"  
"No."  
"I heard something fall. What was it?"  
"I threw my phone at my lamp," he answered pathetically.  
"Do you want to talk?"  
"She just keeps coming up everywhere. Every teacher in school said something about her to me, I found a picture in my car. I just called her voicemail."  
"I'm sorry Rick. Are you sure you're ready to go back to school? You can stay home. I don't mind. You and Lori were together for a long time, Halloween freshman year. You two spent a lot of time together. I understand."  
"I need to go back. I need to keep myself busy."  
"Okay, just no more throwing things."  
"Can you go, Mom?" he asked.  
"Of course. Dinner's in an hour, okay?" She kissed the top of his head. He nodded and went to pick up his lamp and phone. He pulled Lori's iPod out of his school bag with his math homework. When he put in the ear buds, he felt like she was back there with him. He was used to listening to her music while they did homework. He didn't have any preferences, so he let her decide what they listened to.

By the time he was done with his math homework an hour had passed. He went downstairs and found a plate sitting on the table. His parents had just sat down.  
"Can I eat upstairs, Mom?" he asked.  
His mother nodded at the same time his father said he couldn't.  
Rick listened to his mom and turned around.  
"Where are you going, Richard?" his father's voice sounded.  
"Mom said I could eat upstairs."  
"I didn't. Sit down. You need to be with people."  
Rick begrudgingly sat down with his parents.  
His dad started talking about nonsense. He ended his monologue with, "How was school Rick?"  
Rick took a moment to think and said, "Well, it sucked."  
"Use a nice word, would ya?"  
"I don't have any nice words. All I did at school today, was listen to people say things about me, have teachers be overly sympathetic, and listen to everyone talk about Lori. I miss her, and all I did, was listen to people who don't really miss her, act like they did, or say terrible things about her."  
"Rick, she did an awful thing to you-"  
"Dad! Stop it! It's not like I just broke up with her! She is dead. It's harder than you think, because even though she slept with Shane, I still loved her. Even though you hate her for what she did, I still loved her. Even though someone else might have dumped her, I didn't, because I love her."  
"Why? I still don't understand why you still wanted her. I still don't understand why you still wanted Shane. Why did you let those two back in this house? Why did you let them stay in your life?"  
"It was one time. They were drunk, and the good outweighed the bad. Can I go up to my room yet?"  
"Yes," Mrs. Grimes interrupted her husband. "Take however long you need honey. I'll come up later."

As Rick went up the stairs, he heard his mother start talking, so he took a seat on the stairwell to listen. The dog came up behind him and Rick put his plate down for it. He wasn't even that hungry anyway.

"What the hell are you saying Ken? Leave him alone. Do you not see how upset he is? He dated her for two and a half years. That girl was damn important to him. And he's right; she's not just an ex-girlfriend. She is dead, and he won't see her again unless it's a photograph. So let him grieve, because it has been a week and a half. It's going to take him some time. And you, forcing him to try to get over her, and forcing him to sit here while you say terrible things about her, won't help him. I know you think he needs tough love or something, but don't be cruel."

"I'm going to tell you again. That boy needs to be around people who actually love him."  
"I was upset as you are when I found out Lori did that terrible thing, but if Rick is willing to forgive her, then we will support him. He is not just 'that boy,' he is our son, and I think you forget that sometimes."

"I'm going to bed."  
"I hope by bed you mean the couch."  
"I'm sleeping in my damn bed!"  
"Not until you learn how to treat your son the right damn way! Take a blanket from the closet. The couch gets cold."

Rick scampered up the stairs and back to his room when he heard his dad coming.

About forty five minutes later, while he was listening to music on Lori's iPod, his mom walked in and sat down on his bed. He pulled the earbuds out and looked at his mother.  
She started, "Well, Rick, I don't know where you got a pink iPod."  
He looked down at his blanket, "It's Lori's."  
"Oh."  
"She has good music on here. Mrs. Collins gave it to me."  
"Well that was very nice of her. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about your dad."  
"I know he's trying to help me. Help me be the way he wants me to be."

"I saw the dog licking your plate."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"You should keep eating baby."  
"In the morning, Mom. I'm really not hungry, at all."  
"Okay sweetie."

The next morning Rick woke up and called Lori's phone again. "Hey it's Lori, I'm probably with Rick right now, and if this is Rick, I'm probably asleep. Leave me a message, and I'll get back to you."

"Hey babe. I'm going over to your house after school. Your mom wants to give me some of your stuff. She doesn't want all of it, and she thinks I'd appreciate it. You know I would, and I can't wait to see what I'm going to get. I don't want her to figure out how to turn your phone off. I need to hear your voice and-" beep. Rick hit the end call button and put his phone down while he got dressed.

It was actually really early when he woke up, probably because he fell asleep so soon after his mom left the night before. He realized his parents actually were still asleep as he got ready for school. He got into his car and put in one of the cassettes. Lori always laughed at him for it. His car wasn't from this century, and so cassettes were a necessity until he had saved up enough cash to upgrade the system. Part of him didn't want to; Lori picked up cassettes for him all the time, even though she ridiculed him for it.

The roads were empty on his way to school, so when the cassette ended, he figured he could look for another one. When he looked up, there was a girl in front of his car. He slammed on the brakes, and her head snapped up at him from her book. Total deer in the headlights. As he looked at her, he realized it was the girl from yesterday, who needed directions to the library and thought he was a football player.

He rolled down his window as she continued to stare at him. "It's a bit of a walk from school. Why don't you get in the car."  
She shook her head.  
"Come on. I almost hit you, it's the least I can do. Please, you look a little faint."

Reluctantly she walked towards him and to the passenger seat. She dropped her backpack on the floor after peering around and sat down cautiously.

"I won't hurt you. I apologize. I shouldn't have been looking for a cassette while I was driving."

She eyed him warily and took a cassette from the floor, ejected the old one, and inserted the new one into the player. She didn't break eye contact the entire time.

He nodded and shifted the car into drive before continuing on his way to school.


	5. The Motorcycle and The Mustang

When Rick parked the car at school, he reached for his phone, momentarily forgetting that the mysterious girl was still there. He sighed and looked at her, "You got a name?"

She thought about it for a moment, gazing at him intently, "Michonne."  
"Well, I'm sorry I almost hit you Michonne."  
She met his eyes, daring him to make another joke. He looked away first. In that split second without eye contact, she was out of the car. Rick ripped off his seatbelt and opened his door, standing, and calling out over the roof of his car.

"Why did you think I was a football player?"  
She stopped at his words and turned around.  
"When someone's name is mentioned a lot in high school, that someone tends to be a sports star. I'm wrong, so unless you would like to tell me the actual reason, I don't like to dwell on my being wrong."  
"Come back here and I'll tell you."  
"You'll tell me when you take me home from school today. I'll see you after the last bell."

Rick stood there, dumbfounded until someone honked at him because his door being open prevented them from parking in the spot next to him. He closed his door hastily and grabbed his backpack out of the trunk of the car. He ran after Michonne and tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around and Rick backed off putting his hands up in defense.  
"What?" she muttered, as she continued walking to her locker.  
"I'm just very confused."  
"Do you not understand when after school is?"  
"No, I do."  
"Great, I'll see you then."

She closed her locker and walked away, didn't look back.

Rick shook his head and walked to study hall. He saw Shane outside of the door hanging around with Andrea. She was hanging on him, her arms around his neck. Shane saw Rick, kissed Andrea briefly and said he had to go. She kissed him one more time and said, "I'll see you after school right?"  
"You know it."

Andrea didn't meet Rick's eyes as she muttered a greeting to him. He walked over to Shane, who said, "Hey man, Daryl's coming back today."  
Rick's eyes opened, "Really?"

"Mhm, yessir. He called me this morning, said he got back last night. He's sorry he missed- well, everything." Shane looked over Rick's shoulder and said, "Speak of the bastard, and he shall appear. What's up Dixon?"

They embraced quickly, before Daryl turned his attention to Rick.  
"Hey brother, I'm sorry that I missed everything. I wanted to be there for ya. I miss her."  
"Thanks Daryl. That actually makes me feel a lot better."

"Anything you need from me, consider it done."  
"Thanks man."  
"She was something special," Daryl said. "I know I fought with her some, but she was fun."  
"I wish my dad would realize."  
"What's the asshole saying? I'll mess him up."  
Rick chuckled at the offer and said, "No thanks Daryl. He just keeps bring up any bad thing she did."  
"What, like sleeping with that one?" He nodded his head at Shane.  
"That's the big one. He just thinks that she ditched me a lot, and that she probably cheated more than the one time."  
"She wouldn't do that to ya."  
"Praise Jesus that he doesn't know about the pregnancy."

The three shuddered at the memory.

Then Daryl started again, "If it's not too soon, could we go to where she's buried?"  
"I'm going this weekend."  
"Take the bike?"  
Rick grinned, "She hated that damn thing, any time I got on it with you, she roasted my ass."  
"You act like she didn't lose her shit at me too."  
"Of course she did," Rick smiled at the ground, remembering something.

 _They were at a party, at Andrea's house. Those were always the best because her parents didn't care how much she and her friends drank. Rick wasn't drinking because he was driving Lori and Shane home later, and Daryl wasn't drinking because he'd just gotten his bike, and wanted to ride it as much as possible. Lori was in the bathroom when Daryl asked Rick if he wanted a ride, and Rick accepted readily. They ran outside. Daryl handed Rick a helmet and strapped on his own and watched as Rick hesitantly swung his leg over the bike. He chuckled, and settled down quickly, giving it some gas to scare Rick just a bit. Rick quickly tightened his grip on Daryl and they probably were gone for about twenty minutes._

 _When the boys got back, Rick and Daryl were grinning as they walked up the steps to find a very irate Lori. She lashed out and smacked Rick in the chest three or four times before grabbing him into a hug. Rick gently pushed her away, just so that he could look into her eyes.  
"Rick, what the hell?!" she cried out, and beat against his chest one more time._

 _He looked at her in confusion.  
"Those motorcycles are so dangerous!" She said, looking him dead in the eye. "What are you trying to do?"  
"Lori, it's alright, Daryl knows what he's doing."  
"The hell he does! Don't get on that bike ever again!" She demanded._

 _Then, Rick made two mistakes. First, he chuckled, and second, he said, "Relax, babe."  
"This isn't funny! And don't tell me to calm down! What would happen if you got hurt?"  
Daryl took this as his cue to exit stage left._

 _Rick looked down at Lori, still confused by her irrationality.  
"Babe, let's go for a walk," he offered.  
"No."  
"Fine, let's sit down."  
Rick sat down on the pavement of Andrea's driveway and Lori followed suit. She shivered and he shrugged off his sweatshirt to hand to her. She whispered a thank you to him and he nodded._

 _"I don't like that you're on that damn bike," she reiterated.  
"Gee, I couldn't tell," he answered, rubbing her knee soothingly. "Lori, I'm going to be fine."_

 _"Don't tell me that! Just don't get on the bike."  
"It's not a big deal."  
"It is to me."  
"I can tell."  
"Rick, please take me seriously!" she pleaded.  
"I am, but I believe that you are overreacting darling. I trust Daryl and you should too."  
"Please."  
"Lori, you're not going to stop me from having fun."  
"Don't make me seem like the bad guy Rick."  
"I'm not. I'm just saying, I understand your concern, but I don't think it's necessary, alright?"  
With that having been said, he stood up and held out his hands for her. She grabbed on and stood up. He pulled her against his side and whispered, "At least Daryl wasn't driving drunk."  
"Hey!" she exclaimed. "It was _one _time!"  
Rick chuckled and rubbed a spot on her hipbone, "I know. I know. Just don't worry. I'll be alright."_

The bell pulled him from his thoughts as Daryl and Shane pulled him into their study hall.

"What are you thinking about man?" Daryl asked.  
"Just the first time that I took a ride on your bike, how pissed she was," he smiled sadly.  
Daryl nodded in understanding before facing forward for attendance.

Rick thought about another time.

 _Daryl hadn't gotten permission from school to ride his motorcycle to school, so every morning for about two weeks, until he got permission, he rode to Rick's house, got in the backseat of the Mustang, and they went to pick up Lori._

 _One day, Lori went home from school early for a doctor's appointment; her mother had picked her up. Daryl rode home, shotgun, with Rick and when they got back to Rick's, Daryl asked if they could go visit Lori. Rick nodded and Daryl tossed him a helmet and grinned mischievously. Rick shook his head; Daryl was a glutton for punishment. He got on the bike and wrapped his arms around Daryl while Daryl got the bike started. They took the ride to Lori's and found her helping her mother to unload groceries. Daryl stopped the bike in the driveway, the boys took off their helmets, and walked over to the trunk of the car. Lori hit Rick in the back of the head after she stormed over to him.  
"Well hello to you too, baby," he joked, bending down to kiss her cheek. She let him, begrudgingly.  
"What is wrong with you?" she asked. "Why are you getting on that screaming metal death trap?"  
Rick shook his head good-naturedly as Mr. and Mrs. Collins walked outside to come to look at Daryl's bike. Daryl emerged behind them having brought in the last bags of groceries. Daryl and Mr. Collins talked jovially about the bike while Mrs. Collins asked Lori why she was hitting Rick._

 _"This idiot, I love you Rick, this idiot, decided to get on the back of that bike."  
"And?" Mrs. Collins asked.  
"Am I the only one who thinks this bike is a disaster and an accident waiting to happen?" Lori asked, exasperated.  
"It would appear so, darling," Rick answered, putting an arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head. "I told you not to worry."  
"They've got helmets, Lori," her father reassured her, before turning his attention back to Daryl to tell him how nice those helmets were.  
"I don't like it," she repeated to Rick.  
"I know, but you don't have to."  
"Clearly," she answered, aggravated that no one else was worried about Rick and Daryl on that damn motorcycle._

Rick knew that she was just looking out for him, but apparently he was the one who needed to look out for her. He sighed and Daryl asked him for help on a math problem. Rick went through the rest of the day in a haze. He completely forgot that he was supposed to be taking- what was her name?- home from school so that he could spill his soul to complete and total stranger, so he was confused for a split second when he saw a girl standing at the passenger side of the Mustang.

"Hey…" he trailed off as he approached her. Maybe she would mention her name, and this would be significantly less awkward.  
"Michonne," she supplied. "I know you didn't remember my name." Well, she mentioned her name, but things got significantly more awkward, and then even worse when he tripped, and stopped his fall by slamming his nose into his car. He pulled away, looking for blood on the car, and rubbing his nose gently. Michonne remained completely stoic until he unlocked the car door and she easily, comfortably slipped into the front seat.


	6. 14 Bags

The ride home began uncomfortably, but turned into easy silence after a few minutes.  
"Rick Grimes. Why do people say your name?"

"My girlfriend wrapped her car around a tree 11 days ago. She had overdosed on heroin. She's dead, and all anyone does, is pity me. They talk about me, and how terrible she was to me, or lie and say they thought she was wonderful. I actually miss her and I feel unimportant. I call her phone so that I can hear her voice on the other end."

"I see."

"That's it?!" he suddenly yelled.  
"I talk to my dead boyfriend too," she offered.  
"Real fucking funny. Do you want me to kick you out? Because I'll slow down the car, right now, and you can just roll on out, and walk home."  
She shook her head, with a small smile on her face, knowing full well he wouldn't do that. She directed him home and said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
"The hell you will."

She just walked away.

Sure enough, Rick was at her house the next morning, and he drove her home that afternoon. Then he found himself doing this every day for a week, despite the advisory comments of everyone around him.

Shane thought Rick was asking for something worse to happen. No one knew anything about Michonne. As Shane pointed out, Rick didn't even know her last name.

Andrea worried, "Look, I like Michonne and all. She's a great girl to do partner tests with, but we don't know her."

Maggie asked, "Are you sure you trust her? She's new here, and it feels a little weird knowing that you're driving around with someone who's just joining the class when it's been just the 50 of us for 12 years."  
Glenn, from where he sat next to Maggie added, "She's a bit off, don't you think?"  
When Rick went to the cemetery with Daryl on the Saturday after his return, they talked. Daryl asked, "So, you've been taking that Michonne chick home every day?"  
Rick nodded.

"Why?"  
"We talk," Rick shrugged. "She doesn't know Lori, so it's hard for her to judge, or say anything that sets me off."  
"You're not…" he trailed off, making an obscene gesture with his fingers.  
Rick shook his head vigorously, "No, no. We literally just talk, and sometimes we just sit in silence and she plays my cassettes."

"Lori," Daryl said. "He's not hooking up with her. You're still his only one."

Rick chuckled and pushed Daryl gently on the shoulder.

About three weeks after this conversation, Lori had been dead for over a month, still not long enough for Rick to stop calling Lori's voicemail, which he'd begged Mrs. Collins to keep set up, and Rick was bringing Michonne home from school, again. Rick finally found the courage to ask, "Is your boyfriend really dead?"  
"Yes, and no."

"What does that mean?" Rick sighed.  
"Would you like to come inside?" she asked.  
"That doesn't answer my question," he said.  
"Would you like to come inside?" she repeated.  
"What the hell?" he gave in, and turned off the car, pulled his key out of the ignition and followed her to her front door.

She unlocked the door and called out a greeting to her mother. A tall, thin, black woman appeared from around the corner and said, "Hi, Michonne. Oh, good you've brought a friend home! André's been very fussy this afternoon. Maybe between the two of you, you can get him to eat."  
"Mom, this is Rick. He's the one who almost hit me on my second day of school," Michonne explained.  
Rick blushed deeply and staring at the ground said, "I'm very sorry about that. My sincerest apologies."

"No worries," Michonne's mother answered. "She needs to be put in her place sometimes. Maybe a car is a little excessive, but I believe that it gets the point across rather nicely."

Rick smiled and Michonne listened to her mother say, "I'm going up to the store. André needs to eat, and then go down for his nap."  
"Okay, thanks Mom," Michonne said, closing the door behind her.

"Who's André?" Rick asked immediately. "Your brother or something?"  
"Or something," Michonne said absently, walking into the next room, Rick following her cautiously. In the room he found a baby, about 6 months old, sitting in a playpen. Michonne's eyes immediately brightened, and for the first time, he saw a true genuine smile, one of happiness, not just one where she was chuckling or smirking.

"Something?" Rick asked.  
"Yeah, she answered, going over to the kitchen to warm a bottle for the baby. She dabbed some sugar on her finger first and then she offered the finger to him. He sucked on her finger gently and she gazed down at him as though he were heaven sent.

Then she looked up at Rick, "My boyfriend's dead."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Me too," she sighed, looking down at the baby. "I miss him most of the time."  
"I miss Lori all of the time."  
"How did she die? I hear things around school, but I know you'll tell me the truth."

"Heroin OD, right into a tree."  
"So it's true?"  
Rick nodded solemnly, "I wish it weren't."  
"My boyfriend too."  
Rick's eyes widened and Michonne continued, "Meth, not heroin. It still feels just as bad."  
Rick placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sure that you don't deserve that." He paused and checked his watch, "I have to go in a little bit."  
"I understand, but can you just stay to help me feed him?"  
"Uhm," he started, but before he could finish, Michonne was shoving the baby into his arms, "Just hold him until I make the bottle."

Rick couldn't argue, so he began cooing at the baby.  
"I was almost a dad."  
"Hmm?"  
"Lori got pregnant, little over a year ago. She didn't want the baby," Rick recounted, sad at the end.  
"You did?"  
"I did. Of course, I wasn't going to force her to do something she didn't want, not something that big. So I put away some money from my job and paid for the abortion. My parents asked what it was for; I told them I was buying a new stereo for the car. Same system's still in there and they always tell me, "Nice system Rick." And every time, I feel terrible. So, is your dad around?"  
"Around in the living world, yes. Here, no."  
Michonne reached out her arms for André and said, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"I'll see you in the morning," Rick replied before letting himself out the front door.

He drove over to Mrs. Collins where he knocked on the door, and not finding an answer after three minutes, he tried the door knob, and found the door to be unlocked. He walked in and found Mrs. Collins face down at the kitchen table, crying her eyes out. He stepped loudly to alert her to his presence and when she heard him, she picked her head up and sniffled.  
"Hi Rick, I'm sorry if you knocked."  
"That's alright Marie. Are you alright?" Rick asked softly.

She shook her head before saying, her voice heavy with shame, "I found her stash."  
"What?"  
"I was looking in her room. I went through all of her things. I found a few failed tests, a parking ticket from the school." Rick chuckled.  
"I found condoms," she continued. Rick looked down at the floor and she reassured him, "I knew you two were doing it. It's alright. Especially after I found the drugs. Anything was better than that."  
"I'm so sorry."  
She started crying again, "I don't know what to do with it."  
"Where is it?" he asked.  
"Up in her room."  
"I'll be right back."  
Rick went up the stairs to Lori's room and pushed the door open. He hadn't been in there since a week before she died.

 _"You want to come over right?" Lori asked as she got in Rick's car afterschool.  
"Of course I do. I miss you."  
"Miss you too," she whispered, leaning in close and kissing his cheek._

 _He drove her home and she said, "Oh would you look at that; no one's home."  
He chuckled and shook his head at her and her antics. She pulled him up to her room and pushed him onto her bed. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
"I love you," she said.  
"I love you too, babe," he replied, kissing her temple.  
She had wrapped her arms around him already and she began kissing him. He rolled her underneath him, and they set out to one of their favorite activities. They didn't have sex, and sometimes, Rick _almost _liked this more than that. They stopped when they heard a car pull into the driveway. Lori got up and opened her door, showing her parents that she respected their rules while Rick opened their binders to calculus homework. He moved to the beanbag chair on the floor and she settled on her bed again._

 _Her mother came up the door as Lori was asking Rick, "Why the hell do I have to use the chain rule?"  
"Because you have one function inside of another."  
"I don't think I know what a function is," Lori sighed.  
Her mother knocked at the open door and greeted them both, "Hi honey, hi Rick. Are you staying for dinner tonight?"  
Lori answered for him, "Yes. He needs to help me with calculus."  
"I can tell." She left after saying that.  
"As I was saying," Rick continued. "You have 2x and that whole quantity is being squared, so you use the power rule, and then the coefficient rule and boom you get the answer 8x."  
"Gross. I'd rather make out some more."  
"That's unfortunate," Rick replied easily, as he worked out the maximum of a function on a different problem.  
"You suck."  
"Actually that would be your job," Rick grinned at her.  
"Gross."_

Rick sighed, wiped the tear from the corner of his eye, and found the shoe box open on the bed and found the little baggies of heroin. He felt sick just looking at them. He counted them, as he picked them up, one by one. 14 bags. He walked to the bathroom in the hall and emptied all 14 bags into the toilet before flushing it.

He walked down the stairs and found Mrs. Collins, who with her eyes brimming with tears, and a choked voice, asked, "Is it gone, Rick?"  
He nodded and said, "I hate this."  
"I know. Rick, I'm only going to leave her voicemail on for another few weeks. I keep calling her too, but they said it's not healthy. I want to do what's best."  
"I understand. Have you been seeing someone Marie?"  
"Of course not. I miss my husband too much."  
"I mean a psychologist."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I misunderstood, but yes I have. That's who told me it's unhealthy. Are you seeing anyone Rick, and I don't mean a psychologist."  
"Oh no. I'm not seeing a psychologist either."  
"Maggie Greene was here a few days ago. She said you were with the new girl."  
"We're not dating. I miss Lori too much."


	7. The Baby

Before she got out of the car he asked, "What's your last name?"  
"Dawson."

She moved towards the door handle. He asked, "Where did you come from?"  
She glared at him.  
"I mean, I think I should know," he reasoned.  
"I'm from up North, Chicago specifically."  
"Why did you come here?"

"Everyone died," Michonne stared straight ahead, through the windshield.  
"I'm sorry."  
"My boyfriend, he didn't die of an overdose. He _was_ an addict, but he killed himself." She paused and Rick didn't know how to react. Then, she kept talking, "He killed himself after I had a baby. He didn't want to stick around. He thought I would sue him, take his money, not that he had much, but he wouldn't be able to buy drugs."  
"That's just so insane to hear. Here I am, wanting my girlfriend to have the kid. I can't believe that anyone else would do so much to get away from it."  
"I wanted to leave, because everyone talked about me, kind of like the way that they talk about you."  
"Is that why you talk to me?"  
"Yes and no. I started because you seemed easy. I kept talking because of it."  
"André's your baby then?"  
"Yes. I love him so much, but my mom just doesn't admit that he's mine."  
After she said that, she left the car, and Rick with his mouth agape.

They met up after school and she said, "I understand if you'd like me to leave you alone now. No more bullshit about being nice to me, because now you know the real me."  
"I want to be friends," Rick answered. "Let me take you home."

She relented and settled into his car. About ten minutes into the ride home, Rick pulled onto the parkway.  
"What are you doing?" Michonne questioned.  
"You told me the worst moment of your life, so I want to show you something."  
"Where are we going? I have to be home for André."  
"I'll get you home soon enough. Just calm down."  
Michonne snorted at his request and turned up the stereo.

Rick pulled off at a beach.

"Why are we here?" she exclaimed. "It's April!"  
"I know. Do you see that lifeguard stand over yonder?"  
She nodded, eyes fixated on it.  
"Right in front of it was where I learned I wouldn't be a father, even though I could have been. I found her, drunk, crying about this. I would have welcomed parenthood so much, and she took it away. I was so in love with her, I didn't give a damn. I come here sometimes."  
"Why do I feel like you're trying to one up my sad story?" Michonne asked.  
"I'm not. Just trying to return the favor is all. You trust me, I trust you."

"Please, take me home," she requested softly.  
"Well, since you said please."

She turned off the stereo and rolled down her window as Rick drove out of the parking lot.  
Michonne offered for him to come inside again, saying that her mother would like to see him again. "She said that you seemed like a "nice, old-fashioned, southern gentleman.""  
"Well, now I have to come in, maintain my image."

They walked inside together, where Mrs. Dawson was standing, back to the door with André on her hip. She heard the door open and she asked, "Chonne, why are you home so late? You know I-" She broke off when she turned around and saw Rick. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were with Rick. How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing well."  
Mrs. Dawson handed André to Michonne and said, "I don't think you know how much I appreciate you driving her to and from school Rick. I taught her how to drive, she has a license and everything, but we only have the one car, and I'm sure you don't think about it, but insurance is really expensive for a young driver."  
"I assure you ma'am, I know. I pay for mine every month."  
"Oh you do? That's really a wonderful thing to hear, that it's not just handed to you like some kids. You should be very proud of yourself, Rick."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. I have to go to work. You're more than welcome to stay, or go. Please, always feel comfortable here."  
"Bye Mom," Michonne cut in. "Stop flirting with my friend."  
Mrs. Dawson laughed and waved her off as she walked out the door.

"You should come over to my house tomorrow. Have dinner with my mother and me."  
"I can't," she answered quickly.  
"Why not?" he asked, and she looked down at the baby in her arms.  
"I have to watch him."  
"He can come," Rick answered. "Please."  
"Fine."

Rick left, but not before cooing at André, where he sat in his mother's embrace. It was so weird to think of Michonne as a mother. She seemed so dark, and closed off from everyone else. Then he thought about the first time he was over and he saw her face light up in the presence of the baby, and it made sense. He held the baby again while Michonne put together a formula.

He got home and saw that his dad had left for his business trip already. He breathed a sigh of relief, for his father's absence would make asking his mother this that much easier.

Rick walked in the door, calling out for his mom. "Hey Rick, I was just getting to worrying about you."  
"Sorry, I spent a little time with one of my friends."  
"Oh, how's Shane?"  
"I wasn't with Shane," Rick started but Mrs. Grimes interrupted him.  
"Then who were you with?" she asked, as she chopped up vegetables for a salad.  
"This new girl, Michonne. Can she come over tomorrow night? For dinner?"  
Mrs. Grimes stopped chopping the vegetables and put the knife down.  
"Is this you, getting over Lori?"  
"No!" Rick exclaimed, defensive and a little louder than he had planned. "No, she's just lonely, and I've been driving her to and from school for a while, because on her second day of school I found her walking in the rain."  
He knew he was lying to his mom, but her thinking he was a gentleman was better than thinking that he almost hit her and put her car insurance through the roof.  
"Oh, that sounds nice," Mrs. Grimes answered, forcefully happy. "Of course she can come over sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom," Rick said, debating whether or not to tell her now that Michonne had a baby. "There's just one more thing."  
"What might that be, baby?"  
"She has a baby."  
"A baby what?"  
"A baby human. She's a teen mom. I told her that she could bring the little guy over tomorrow night."  
"Well, since you've already asked her."  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly.  
"It's alright. Just give a lady some warning next time."

"Okay Mama."

"You're working until midnight tonight, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll have dinner before you go. Do your homework."

Rick went up the stairs to his room, and for the first time, he didn't listen to Lori's iPod.

His phone vibrated with a text from Michonne. She'd never texted him before, despite swiping his phone three weeks ago to put in her phone number and text herself. Before he looked at the text message, he clicked on her contact and edited it to include her last name, Dawson. That was a nice last name he thought.

He tapped into his text messages next, and saw a few from Shane, one from Andrea and a bunch from the group chat he was in with Daryl, Shane, and Glenn, in addition to the one Michonne had just sent him.

He looked at the older texts first.

 _Andrea: Hey Rick, I've got a question about Shane._

 _Shane: Rick! Don't you tell her shit!  
I didn't do anything with whatever girl she's talking about.  
She's crazy alright? Please man, don't mess this up._

 _Glenn: OMG! You guys, I'm dead!  
Daryl: What happened Chinaman?  
Glenn: For the LAST TIME Daryl, I'm Korean!  
Glenn: Anyway, Maggie and I were getting busy, and her FATHER walks in the room while I've got my hands up her shirt… I wanna die…  
Daryl: BAHAHAHAHAHA  
Glenn: It's not funny Daryl. I had to sit through their BIBLE time after he found us like that.  
Daryl: They have Bible time, and you still want to get with her? Damn, Maggie must be good in bed.  
Glenn: Shut up. And I'm sure she's better than your sorry redneck ass.  
Daryl: Go eat some barbeque or some shit, Rhee._

 _Michonne: You really don't have to have me over tomorrow.  
Rick: Don't worry about it. I'll see you in the morning.  
Michonne: Thank you._

Then he answered Shane, _I don't even feel like answering her text tbh._

He responded to the group chat, _Glenn, that is the funniest thing I've heard all day, but I'm with Daryl on this one. Bible time?_

 _Glenn: How else am I supposed to get into their good graces?_

Rick chuckled as he locked the phone and tossed it on his bed before he pulled out his US history essay that as due tomorrow. After he finished that he had to finish a write up of a chemistry lab. He groaned and set to work. His teachers all expected him to hand in assignments late, and when they did get handed in, they expected them to be terrible work, evident of Rick's emotional distress. He had shocked them all, but if Rick was being completely honest, school work and his job were the only reasons he didn't cry. The two kept him too busy. He was finishing off a table for his lab when his mom called him down to dinner.

They sat across from each other at the table and Mrs. Grimes cleared her throat.  
"So how old is this girl-"  
"Michonne."  
"How old is Michonne's baby?" she asked.  
"I figure around 6 months. He's cute," Rick shrugged.  
"What's his name?"  
"André."  
"Very nice. How does Michonne's boyfriend, or the father of the baby feel about her bringing the baby here?"  
"He's dead," Rick said, breaking eye contact.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that."  
"Michonne said he was a real jerk, drugs and all that."

"I'll make chicken cutlets. That's gotta be a safe food."  
"Yeah, and everyone loves yours especially Ma," Rick reasoned.  
"Quit buttering me up. Finish eating so you won't be late to work."

After Rick got out of work he realized that if Michonne's mom was gone in the morning that she would have the baby's car seat with her. Rick dialed Maggie's phone number and a garbled, sleepy voice answered on the other end, "Hello?"  
"Glenn?" Rick questioned.  
"Hey Rick, what's up?" Glenn yawned. "It's kinda late."  
"I thought this was Maggie's phone."  
"Yeah, it –uh"  
Rick heard Maggie wrestle the phone out of Glenn's hands on the other end.  
"Grimes, my parents are out of town and Beth is sleeping over at Amy's and Shawn is at college right now. Tell me why the hell you are interrupting my night alone with Glenn."  
"I need a car seat."  
"What?" she asked, in disbelief.  
"I need a car seat, like for an infant. I know you have one."  
"What?"  
"I'm on my way over. I just really need it because- why I need it doesn't matter. See you in a few." Rick hung up.

He walked up to the Greenes' porch and Maggie was standing there wrapped in a bathrobe holding the baby's car seat. Rick caught a glimpse of a shirtless Glenn inside the house. He thanked Maggie with a hug and she sputtered out, "W-wh-what is going on Rick?"  
Rick sighed and rapidly recounted what had happened and that she _couldn't_ tell anyone that Michonne had a baby. She locked her lips and threw away the key.


	8. Baby Seats

When Rick woke up in the morning his mother had already left for work. He ate quickly and packed his bookbag before locking the door to leave to pick up Michonne.

She got in the car quietly, and raised her eyebrows at Rick.  
"What?" he asked.  
"What is that in the backseat?"  
"Oh, the car seat. I didn't know if your mom would have taken your car seat for him. I borrowed it from Maggie Greene, and this way, it's kind of just there, if we- if you need it again," Rick babbled nervously.  
"Thank you," Michonne answered, touched by his thought. "That really means a lot to me."  
"You're welcome."

Rick looked in the rearview mirror at the car seat before he backed out of the driveway. When they got to school, after a silent car ride listening to a Journey cassette she'd brought that morning, she asked, "How much does your mother hate that I have a baby?"  
"You know? She didn't say."

As Rick was standing with Michonne at her locker, Maggie walked over and playfully punched Rick on the shoulder, but spoke seriously, "What even was that? Coming to my house at midnight for a baby seat?"  
Michonne stifled a laugh, earning a weird look from Maggie.  
"I just needed it for something."  
"Obviously."  
Rick did some quick thinking, "You know that developing child class? I have the baby from it tonight, and I needed the car seat to get it-"  
Michonne cut him off, "I have a baby. He's doing me a favor." She turned her attention to Rick and said, "You're a really bad liar."

Maggie's eyes widened, and Michonne snapped, "Don't look so shocked. Maybe you'll be next."  
Maggie challenged, "I'm not stupid enough to _get_ pregnant, but enjoy the car seat."

Maggie walked away to Glenn who wrapped an arm around her shoulders before strolling down the hallway and around the corner.

Rick softly said, "Pay Maggie no mind. She's not good with new people. Nearly bit Glenn's head off their first few dates, but he kept pushing."  
"I'm used to it. I've heard worse."

Daryl came up next, leaning against the wall. He nodded his head at Michonne and then turned his attention to Rick. "Dale's telling me you got some extra hours you might be able to give me at the shop this week."  
"Yeah, how many do you need?" Rick asked.  
"Just one shift, man. Could I have your Tuesday?"  
"That'd be great. I've got a chem test on Wednesday."  
"Thanks Rick. I needed the extra hours."  
"Why?"  
"The old man went and got arrested the other night, so me and Merle gotta pay rent this month."  
Rick nodded sympathetically, "Let me know if you need anything else."  
"Thanks brother," Daryl muttered, ashamed of needing help before he slunk away to catch up with Carol.

"Who's that?" Michonne asked.  
"Daryl?"  
"No, I know him. He and I have stats together."  
"Who then?"  
"The chick with the short hair."  
"Carol. She's a bit of a badass," Rick chuckled.  
"You don't say?" Michonne asked, intrigued.

"She beat some guys up a few months ago and everyone's been scared shitless of her since."  
"Woah."  
"She was in a relationship with this guy Ed. Total d-bag. He and Daryl had it out a lot; Ed always thought that Daryl was trying to get it in, even though he wasn't but, Ed always hit Carol over it. Anyway, he moved a few months back and she and Daryl hung out a lot, and I guess he taught her a thing or two about fighting, so these guys came up to her, trying to pull some shit, but she cut them."  
"No shit," Michonne answered, in awe.  
"Yeah, and everyone knows it was her, but the guys can't call the cops because anyone will rat out their drug stash."

Michonne laughed and closed her locker. "I'll see you after school yeah?"  
Rick nodded.  
"André's with the babysitter today," Michonne said. "I don't know why I said that. You don't care."  
"Don't say that," Rick answered, a hand on her shoulder. "I'll meet you in the parking lot after last period."  
"Thanks," Michonne muttered, looking at the ground.  
"What's wrong?" Rick asked.  
"I'll see you later," she walked away, dreads swinging with each step.

Shane sidled up alongside Rick as he gazed after Michonne, "You hitting that yet?"  
"Jesus Shane, no I am not."  
"You oughta. I might do it if you don't."  
"Leave her alone man. She doesn't need you bugging her."  
Shane cracked up as Rick walked away from him. Shane hurried to catch up with him, "Man, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but seriously, have you seen Michonne? She is fine!"  
"I'm going to the library Shane, see you in calc."

After school Michonne was leaning up against the hood of the Mustang. Lori used to do this too, but they looked oh so different.

 _Lori leaned against the car, purse sitting on the hood. She looked angry with the world as she stood there, eyes squinted at the sunlight. Apparently a lifetime of living in Georgia wasn't enough to teach the girl to always have her sunglasses on her, not in Rick's glove compartment. Her arms hung at her sides, the fingers of one hand tapping impatiently against the side of the car. When Rick walked over, rather than greeting him, she would snatch her bag and open the door hastily._

Michonne stood, arms crossed over her chest, not angry though. Her bag hung off of her shoulder and she actively scanned the crowd, looking for the Mustang's owner. When he approached, she thanked him again for the constant rides, as she did every day. What was different about today was Rick handing Michonne the keys.

"Why are you giving me these?"  
"Your baby's going to be in the car. I figure you want to drive."  
"This car is your baby."  
"I trust you."  
Michonne opened the trunk and they both placed their school bags there before Michonne, seemingly confidently, but actually dying of nervousness on the inside, walked to the driver's side and started the engine. Rick looked completely at ease as he buckled his seat belt and waited for her to back out of the spot. She drove cautiously enough and when Rick teased her about it, she said, "I'll wrap this car around that light post if you want."  
Rick took back everything he said right at that moment and Michonne smirked, staring at the road ahead.  
"Seriously though, you're a good driver. I never let Lori drive. She was terrible. Had more fender benders than anyone I knew, rear-ended two people, ran stop signs, lights, and boy oh boy did she speed."  
Michonne chuckled softly, eyes focused on the road.

Once inside the Dawson residence, Michonne handed André to Rick while she packed a diaper bag. They walked out of the house together and Rick put the diaper bag in the trunk while Michonne buckled the baby in the seat. Rick thought she was just as good a driver as he was and she was bound to be even more safe, if that was possible, with André in the backseat.

On the way over, Rick realized this was the longest amount of time he'd spent with Michonne's baby around and he decided that the kid wasn't half bad.

"Your mom's going to judge me," Michonne stated.  
"Don't worry about it."  
"I didn't say I was worried. I was just stating a fact."  
"She won't judge you. She had me pretty young. Nineteen."  
"Still isn't 16."  
"Don't worry about it. Give me the diaper bag."  
"Thanks," she muttered, turning her attention to André. Rick knew it was just an excuse for her to break her focus from him, since she didn't want to have to keep acknowledging how wonderful he was being.

When she stepped over the threshold of the doorway, she was overwhelmed by the smell of good cooking. She followed Rick into the kitchen where the scent grew stronger still. André was situated on her hip and Rick was setting the diaper bag on the kitchen counter. He kissed his mother hello and introduced Michonne. Michonne extended a hand to his mother, who took it as equally as firmly as Michonne offered.  
"How are you Michonne?" she asked warmly. She had a smile on her face, her eyes twinkled. Michonne decided that Mrs. Grimes was a beautiful woman.  
"I'm alright. Thank you for having me-" she broke off to look at her baby "and André over. I really appreciate it."  
"Anytime darling. Would it be okay if I held him? It's been so long since Rick was a baby and I just-"  
Michonne placed the baby in her arms wordlessly. She stepped backwards a few paces, right into Rick. He placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You have no idea how happy you've just made her."  
"I can tell," Michonne whispered back, brushing his hand away to go flip the cutlets that Mrs. Grimes had since been distracted from. Rick was very taken aback by the sudden comfort of the two women, but he didn't question it, opting to set the table instead.

Michonne and Mrs. Grimes swapped jobs once André started crying. She held him expertly as she fished through the diaper bag for a bottle. He grabbed it greedily and silence set over the kitchen, apart from the oil popping in the pan that was housing the cooking chicken cutlets.

André fell asleep shortly after he finished half the bottle. Michonne sighed, relieved that he wouldn't cry through dinner. Mrs. Grimes eyed her sympathetically and said, "I found Rick's old playpen. I put it in the other room if you want to put him there while we eat, just so you don't have to hold him."  
"Thank you so much."

The three sat down at the table and served themselves. Michonne ate quietly and slowly, observing Rick and his mother. She asked about his day and he answered with lame details, but ones that made her smile, none the less. She obviously doted on him, and Michonne had long since figured out he was an only child. She was too, and when her father had been alive, he had adored her in a similar fashion. She looked at Michonne and asked, "So what grade are you in Michonne?"  
"Eleventh, like Rick."  
"Are you thinking about college?"  
"I want to do something in the social sciences. Social worker, rehab maybe."  
"That's admirable."  
"Thank you."

"He's very cute, André I mean. He's lucky that he looks like you."  
"Mike was always jealous that he looked more like me than him," Michonne recalled.  
"Mike?"  
"André's father. He's passed on since."  
"Rick told me. I'm very sorry for your loss."  
"Thank you very much. I think I hear him waking up, I'll be right back."

She was muttering something as she walked away, and Rick thought maybe she was talking to ghosts. She had done it, based on her own omission.

While Michonne was placating André, Rick hissed at his mother, "Why are you asking her about it?"  
She waved him off as Michonne re-entered the room, baby in her arms. "Do you want me to hold him, 'Chonne? Just so you can finish eating?"  
Her eyes softened, "That would be very nice. Thank you Rick."  
Rick took the baby and sat him on his lap as Michonne finished eating. While her head was down, Rick exchanged a smile with his mother, that he was sure Michonne didn't see, but she did. Michonne saw everything. She saw the smile, she saw her baby at ease in Rick's arms, and she saw the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	9. Visits

Rick walked out of the door with Michonne. He held the diaper bag while she carried André to the car seat. He slipped the keys into her hand before he got in the passenger seat again and waited for her to navigate back home.

"Thank you, for everything Rick. I really mean that. I appreciate everything you've done."  
"I almost hit you with my car. What else was I supposed to do?"  
"You could have just kept going. You didn't hit me."  
"Must have been something else then," Rick answered, looking up at the roof of the car.  
Michonne turned on the radio and Rick commented, "I see you're getting comfortable."  
"Shut up," she muttered, turning the wheel as she backed out of the driveway.

"Just saying," Rick defended himself.  
"You could have just walked away, but you didn't."  
"I couldn't."  
"You could have. You should have."  
"What makes you say that now?"  
"Your father isn't home right now. I assume you planned it that way."  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
"You think he would approve of a black girl with a baby being your friend?"  
"My father is an ass."  
"So he wouldn't."

Rick took a moment, before answering, "No, he wouldn't."  
"Yet, you took me to meet your mother?"  
"My mother is kinder."  
"You're a piece of work Rick Grimes."  
"No worse than you, Michonne Dawson."  
"Fair enough."

Rick carried the baby in the house for Michonne while she unpacked the baby bag. He placed André in the bouncer before coming up behind Michonne and asking, "Do you want me to stay until your mom gets home? I will."  
"You don't have to."  
"But I will."  
Michonne nodded and Rick took that as a cue to remain there with her. So he picked up the baby again and realized that the baby needed a diaper changed. He saw Michonne wrinkle her nose at the smell and she handed him a diaper wordlessly, and pointed him towards a room. He assumed that it had a changing table in it. Upon entering the room, he figured out that it was Michonne's bedroom. He didn't want to snoop, but he was curious. He changed André's diaper quickly, having had practice on his younger cousins. He looked around her room, she had photographs everywhere. And Rick meant EVERYWHERE.

She had three photo boards, and they appeared to be covered in pictures of her past life, in Chicago. She was in pictures with other girls, with her mom, and a man who Rick deemed to be her father. There were a few pictures of her with André. On her nightstand there was a picture of Michonne in a hospital bed holding André and her mother, sitting next to her on the bed. Both smiled for the camera, but they also both had their eyes on the little baby in Michonne's arms. On the wall there was a picture of her, André and Mike. The glass on the frame was smashed. Then, there was a picture of Rick and Michonne, where Rick was holding André, taken at the insistence of Mrs. Dawson. Both of the teenagers had protested immensely and Rick was sure he would never see the picture, but here he was staring right at it. He noticed Michonne's smile; it was the smile that she had on when she was around André, and then amplified to be even wider, causing crinkles in the corners of her eyes. She looked stunning; not at all like a teen mother. She wasn't tired; she didn't look drained or angry, or even jealous that she was missing out on a normal teenager's life.

Rick walked out of the room and found Michonne sitting on the couch in her living room. She looked at him and asked, "Never changed a diaper before?"  
As Rick sat down he handed André to Michonne, taking the cue from her arms reaching out to him. He settled happily in his mother's arms and grabbed onto her finger. He giggled and drooled a little bit. Michonne took a little rag from the table and wiped the corner of his mouth clean. Rick answered, "No I have, I was just looking at all the pictures in your room."

She drew in a breath.

"Saw the one of you and me," he stated. "I like it. Think I could have a copy?"  
"My mother's been dying to give it to you," she laughed. "I'm sure she'll give it to you when she gets home."  
"I like your mom," he replied.  
"I like yours too. I really thought she'd look down on me, having a baby at 17."  
"She's not like that. Can I ask what happened to your dad?"  
"It's my fault," she said quietly, staring at André, suddenly stoic.  
"I'm sure it's not," Rick reassured her.  
"When I was six months with André, I had Braxton-Hicks, you know those right?"  
"Yeah, the fake contractions, they freak everyone out."  
"Yeah, and my mom and I thought that the baby was actually coming, really early. And we called my dad and he was speeding on his way to the hospital and he went through a light and someone hit him, and while I was in the ER, he got rolled in, in a body bag."

Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"My mom wanted to move, but she wanted to wait until I had the baby, thought the move would be too stressful after everything else. And then, I had post birth complications- and I can't believe I'm telling you this. Anyway, I just kept getting held up on enrolling in school, until I did. And now, I go to school, I come home, watch André and do homework, wait for my mom to get home and then I go to work, and come home and go to sleep and do it all over again. When I'm lucky, I get to talk to you."

"I'm so sorry," Rick comforted her. "It's not your fault Chonne. You have to know that."

She moved closer to him. He put an arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her arm. She drew her knees up, rested her feet on the couch. He rested a hand on her knee. She clutched her son. He looked down. She looked up. Then she looked right back down, and turned away from Rick, who merely left a hand on her shoulder. About ten minutes later she had composed herself and was looking back at Rick, from where she leaned against the couch arm on the opposite end of the couch.

Her brown eyes were wide and alert. She was no longer as warm as she was when they were eating dinner at his house. Here, she was completely exposed.  
"Your dad, he must have loved you a lot, to speed for the baby. My dad wouldn't come to Lori's funeral."  
"I barely went to my dad's," she answered, ashamed, staring at the crack between the couch cushions. "When I went, everyone said how sorry they were that my baby wouldn't know him and I know that it's because of those fucking contractions that he won't know my dad. It kills me, every damn day."

She looked down at André, who was now asleep. "I love my son, but I hate myself, because I know it killed my dad. My dad, who wasn't angry at me, when I told my parents I was pregnant. My mom yelled at me, wouldn't look at me for days, and then weeks after I told her I wanted the baby. My dad, who hugged me and said I could do whatever I wanted with this baby, who didn't try to kill Mike for getting me pregnant, who went with me to the first ultrasound. Rick," she blubbered, incoherently. "I miss him.  
"I wish I'd met him."  
"He would have liked you, a lot. He thought Mike was flaky, and clearly he's right. The asshole killed himself. You're a good man, Rick Grimes. Can we talk about something else?"

"Want me to turn on the TV?"  
She nodded, wiping her eyes on André's bib. Rick reached for the remote, and flipped through the channels until he found the Friends episodes. It made her stop crying. At the end of the second episode, an hour later, she stood to bring André to his crib in her room. Rick followed her, and stood in the doorway, watching her as she kissed his forehead before laying him down and placing a crocheted blanket from the crib railing over him. She watched him.

"I didn't sleep for weeks after he was born. I thought if I slept, he would stop breathing. My mom always yelled at me about it." They heard a car door close. Michonne pushed Rick out of her room as her mom entered the house.

"Oh hello Rick," she greeted him. "What are you doing here so late on a Friday?"  
Michonne answered, "I went to Rick's for dinner, and I didn't want to be home alone, so he stayed."  
"Tell me you didn't leave André with the babysitter that whole time. I don't have extra money for that."  
"No, no, I took him to Rick's."  
"Oh that was so nice of you and your parents to do that Rick," she said, relieved. She turned her attention back to her daughter, "I wouldn't mind baby, but just not this week."  
"I know Mama, that's why I took him."  
Rick started, "I'll be going then. Although, Mrs. Dawson, I would love to get a copy of that picture with me, Chonne and the baby." He smiled at Michonne over her mother's head, making her giggle.  
With fake surprise, Mrs. Dawson exclaimed, "I have an extra copy in the kitchen drawer funny enough! Let me go get it."  
She left the foyer and Michonne laughed at Rick, "Funny enough huh?"  
Rick just smiled back at her, glad to see the tears in her eyes gone.  
Mrs. Dawson returned and handed Rick the photograph, "I hope to see you soon again, honey."  
"Soon, Mrs. Dawson. Have a good night, you two, or three, I suppose."  
"Goodnight Rick," Michonne murmured, before retiring to her bedroom with her baby.


	10. Friends

Rick returned home to find his mother awake in the living room, and he heard the Friends episode that he'd left Michonne's in the middle of.  
"Hey, Rick," she greeted him, patting the couch next to her. He walked into the living room, kicked off his shoes and sat down next to her. She muted the TV and asked, "What took you so long, getting back?"  
"I hung out with Michonne waiting for her mom to come home. Said she didn't want to be alone."  
"That was nice of you. She's a very wonderful girl. Pretty baby too."  
Rick decided to cut to the chase. "Dad's going to hate her."  
"That doesn't matter. Keep being her friend."  
"Of course."  
"Bring her into your circle of friends."  
"I'll need luck with that."  
"Why?"  
"None of my friends like her. Shane just thinks she's hot, Maggie thinks she's a bad person for having a baby, and Glenn thinks whatever Maggie thinks. Andrea doesn't trust her, and Daryl hates new people in general."  
"They need to get used to it. Let her sit with you at lunch, or something."

Michonne's mother knocked at her door about fifteen minutes after Rick left. Michonne had just finished tying back her dreads. She glanced over at André as she said, "Come in."  
"How was your night with Rick?"  
"It was really nice. We came back here after school and picked up André from Lizzie. We went to his house and his mom was making dinner. She liked André a lot. She was so nice, she brought out a play pen from when Rick was a baby so that I didn't have to hold him all night."  
"That's so thoughtful."  
"That's what I said."  
"Did you meet his father?"  
"No. From what I hear, he's not the nicest."  
"There's something imperfect about the perfect guy."  
"What are you talking about Mom?"  
"Rick seems lovely-"  
"I'm going to stop you right there. There's nothing going on with me and Rick, Mom. Nothing, at all."

"If you say so, my love. Does he like André?"  
"Of course. He let me drive since André was in the car."  
"Please don't crash."  
"Of course not Mom."  
"Alright, I'll let you get to sleep, since you have work in the morning."  
She kissed Michonne's cheek and looked at the baby in the crib.  
"Night Mama," Michonne said, crawling under the covers as her mom turned out the lights.

On Monday morning, Rick picked up Michonne and she glanced at the car seat, still in his back seat and shot him a questioning look.  
He answered evenly, "I think it's a nice touch, don't you?"  
Michonne shrugged apathetically, though internally, the permanence of his seemingly warm gesture made him smile.  
As they drove, they listened to the radio. They pulled into the parking lot and Michonne moved to get out after Rick parked. He reached out to her wrist, which she snatched away, but settled back into her seat to look at him. She looked, waiting.  
He drew in a breath and tried to calmly explain, "Instead of eating lunch in the library, I want for you to sit with me and my friends today."  
"Why?" Michonne asked, on the defensive. The warm trusting eyes he'd seen on Friday were gone, replaced by stone-cold, emotionless ones. She stared him down, unblinking until he answered.

"I don't want you to be lonely."  
"You think I'm lonely? You think you're saving me? I don't need to be saved. I just need to keep my head down, and _not_ get pregnant again, _not_ get involved with a crack head again, and get myself through high school, without more drama."  
"I'm not trying to save you," Rick answered, indignantly.  
"Good. I don't need that. Ass," she muttered. "I'll see you at lunch, you dick."  
Then she climbed out of the car. Rick sat there, dumbfounded, yet somehow still smiling, despite the fact that she had just insulted him twice within 15 seconds.

At lunch, Rick found himself sitting at the table with his friends. Andrea hung off of Shane, which surprised Rick; the two had been together for almost two months, which was a record for him. Maggie rested her head on Glenn's shoulder while he joked around with Tara. Amy and Beth spoke in hushed tones at the end of the table, and Abraham stared at Sasha across the cafeteria. Abraham didn't look too different from Rick, who was scanning for Michonne rather than staring at Sasha. Rosita punched Abraham in the shoulder.  
"I know you dumped me for her, so why don't you get a piece of that already."  
Abraham shoved her and muttered for her to shush. Rosita huffed, as though she weren't really annoyed, but she absolutely was.

Finally, after scanning the lunchroom for ten minutes, Rick spotted Michonne sitting outside the cafeteria in the quad. He excused himself, not that anyone cared. He walked right outside and found her. He looked down at her and she stared up at him, eyes as cold as they were this morning.  
"Are you going to come sit with us?" he asked.  
"There aren't any more chairs," she answered logically.  
"We'll find one for you. Come on now."  
"Your friends don't want me there," she replied.

"They don't mind," Rick lied.  
"Bullshit, but fine," she agreed. He extended a hand to her, which she ignored, while she stood. She walked beside him back into the cafeteria. Rick snagged a chair from a neighboring table. He pulled it up, next to him. Michonne sat down gently, and pulled a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from bag, which she proceeded to drop on the floor. She took a bite of her sandwich and chewed while everyone at the table turned their attention to her. She swallowed and asked, "What?"  
Tara averted her eyes, intimidated by Michonne. Rosita, Maggie and Glenn looked intrigued. Abraham looked over at her, gave her a nod that she returned and resumed gazing at Sasha. Ultimately, everyone looked at Rick for an explanation.  
He offered, "This is Michonne. She'll be eating lunch with us. I hope that won't be a problem for any of you."

Shane turned his attention away from Andrea and looked at Michonne, "Hello, Michonne. How are you doing today? Might I say that you look lovely."  
"No," Michonne answered, unimpressed by Shane's antics.  
Maggie, Amy, and Beth smiled at her, approving her immediate shutting down of Shane. Shane looked mildly miffed and turned his attention back to Andrea who was waiting for him to meet her eyes again. When he did she clung to him, totally, utterly shameless.

Michonne shook her head and ate her sandwich. She said nothing the rest of the meal, merely observing the antics. Watching Glenn and Maggie tease Abraham over Sasha, while Rosita made jabs at him. She quickly put together that they were ex-lovers. Carol and Daryl ambled over after Beth and Amy left. Carol seemed a lot more affectionate with Daryl than he returned to her. She seemed to want to touch at him, but he seemed uneasy, especially when she, jokingly, called him 'Pookie.' She let it go, after a couple of minutes, pulling her lunch out of her back pack and handing a second sandwich to him. He took it, thanking her gruffly. Michonne could tell he had demons, shitty parents too. He and Carol had something in common. Shitty people, she thought as she recalled Carol's ex that Rick told her about.

Glenn kissed Maggie frequently, almost as though he was making sure she was still there, still real. It was clear that he adored her, and it somewhat reminded Michonne of Mike.

 _"Michonne, baby," he murmured. "That was probably the best sex we've ever had."  
Michonne agreed, with a heavy sigh, placing her head on his chest. He was panting, she seemed content, and they were both glistening with sweat. Michonne placed a kiss on his chest, relishing the feeling of his arms around her. He looked down at her, pure adoration in his eyes. She took a deep breath and blurted, "I'm pregnant."  
"No, you're not," Mike scoffed.  
"Yes, I am. I took the test. It's positive."  
"No, it's not."  
Michonne was suddenly furious, "Jesus Mike! I am pregnant! You want me to show you the damn test?"  
She threw back the covers from her bed and stood. She crossed the room in three naked strides, pulled open the drawer of her dresser, and dug into a sock, to rip out a test, which she hurled at her disbelieving boyfriend. He stared down at the stick in his hands and said, "No, no, no, no. I-I g-got-"  
"You have to what?"  
"I need something." He moved towards his bag, fumbling through it, until he found his stash.  
"NO!" Michonne snapped. "Not in my room! You do that shit in your house, your car! Not here! Get the fuck out, I don't want to see you right now."  
Mike put his pants on and moved to kiss her but Michonne shoved him away, growling, "Don't fucking try."  
"Baby, I'll go with you, when you get it done."  
"Fuck off, Mike. I'm not aborting it. You're going to be a dad."  
"The hell I am."  
"You got me pregnant, you better deal."  
"Fuck you, Michonne."  
"You obviously did, you piece of shit."_

 _Despite all of the harsh words, the next day, Mike showed up at her house while her parents were out. He came in and hugged her, rubbed her back, as he apologized and told her she could do this however she wanted and he would do whatever she wanted. He always agreed to what she wanted in the end; whether it be a movie, a restaurant, studying or fucking, he always gave in to her want._

 _They stood in the foyer, he stroked her hair with one hand, while his other rested on the small of her back. He kissed the side of her head, while she clung to him crying into his chest.  
"Do your parents know?" he asked, quietly.  
"Yeah," Michonne answered. "My mom wants me to give him up and my dad told me he wants me to do whatever I feel is right."  
"And what is that?"  
"I need this baby."  
"I'm going to get sober."  
Michonne pulled away, surprised, and not believing his words.  
"Baby, I wanna do this for you, and for the baby. The kid doesn't deserve a strung out father."  
Michonne grabbed Mike again and held him closer, and more lovingly than she ever had.  
"Thank you," she whispered._

Rick nudged Michonne, pulling her away from her memory. When she looked at him impatiently, he answered, "It's end of the period. You seemed in a daze. Figured I'd say something."  
"Thanks."  
"See you after school?"  
"Yeah, of course. Thank you again."  
"Any time."


	11. Opinions

Rick talked to Carol and Daryl during biology while the three were dissecting a fetal pig. Carol and Rick let Daryl do most of it, just so that they'd get a good grade. When the teacher walked by Rick picked up a scalpel and Carol lifted her forceps. Daryl considered it repayment for all the times they covered for his ass on homework and pop quizzes. They spoke in hushed tones about Michonne.

"She's very quiet," Carol observed.  
Daryl muttered, "Well I'd be too, if I were a teen mother."  
Carol gasped audibly, drawing the attention of their teacher. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is everything alright Miss Peletier?"  
"Of course," Carol lied. "I had no idea the kidneys looked so much like a humans, just the bean shape of it all. It's amazing."  
"It's truly incredible the similar anatomies of animals that are so different," the teacher replied enthusiastically.

Daryl kicked Carol in the back of the leg at her seemingly innocent answer that he saw _right_ through. She giggled in response and prodded the pig, causing Daryl to possessively slide it away from her. Rick cleared his throat at the on and off couple.

He thought back to the first night they'd hooked up, or the morning after rather.

 _It was a Saturday, the first one after the new year. He woke up to his phone ringing. Daryl. He answered, "What's up man? Need me to come pick you up somewhere?"  
"Nah, nah," he answered quietly. "It's just, I think, I think I slept with Carol last night."  
"You what?!" Rick asked, sitting up, suddenly awake.  
"Shhh, man. She's upstairs still."  
"Where are you?"  
"In her kitchen. I woke up, we was naked in her bed. I found a rubber on the floor, so not the worst thing ever."  
"Too bad you don't remember it."  
"You're telling me. Shit, she's waking up. Let me go, I'll call you later."_

 _Rick's phone buzzed later with a text from Daryl:_ Well, we slept together, she loved it. I don't remember it. She thinks we're together.

 _Rick:_ set her straight man.  
 _Daryl_ : I don't know what I want.  
 _Rick:_ Figure that shit out.

And a week later, they'd been dancing around each other, and the next time they all hung out, the two had sex in a closet. Everyone walked by the closet at least once, and stopped to listen, figured out what was going on, and ran off, embarrassed by what they heard. They were friends with benefits, always, and a couple on occasion. It seemed to work for them.

Anyway, after Rick cleared his throat, the two stopped flirting with each other and Carol asked, "Is Michonne really a teen mother?"  
Rick looked down and Daryl smugly said, "Yeah, Rick had her and the baby over his house to meet 'is mama the other night."  
"Rick," Carol answered. "Is that the smartest thing?"  
"Shut the hell up Carol," Rick muttered.  
"I'm just trying to make you think."  
"Carol, we're not shacking up or anything. Am I not allowed to have friends?"  
Carol put her hands up in defense and said, "I concede."  
Daryl muttered, "Put the wood to her before Shane does."  
Rick answered, "He's been doing Andrea."  
"And some others."  
Rick scoffed, "Of course he is. Why aren't I surprised? Whatever. 'Chonne wouldn't do him anyway."  
"'Chonne?" Daryl asked. "Y'all got pet names for each other! How do you know 'Chonne wouldn't do it anyway?"  
"I just know."  
Carol started again, "Rick?"  
He turned his head to her. She continued, "Make sure she's real. Make sure she's not scamming you, trying to get money for her baby."  
"Jesus Carol! Her father and the father of her baby are dead. Cut the girl some slack."  
"That's just something that would make her need money from someone."  
"I'm not giving her money Carol."  
"If you trust her, then I guess we do too."

That was 2 for 2.

He bumped into Beth, Amy and Andrea in the hallway. Beth looked at Rick and raised her eyebrows as he passed, compelling him to stop and talk to the gaggle of girls.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.  
Amy giggled and Beth shoved her to get her to stop, all the while Andrea rolled her eyes at the sophomore girls, who were apparently _so_ much less mature than the juniors. Beth said, "Michonne's really pretty."  
Amy nodded her head and agreed, "Y'all would be really cute together. And if she were with you, Shane would focus on Andrea, and I wouldn't hear them fighting every weekend."  
"Shut up Amy, Rick doesn't need to know about that. Now he's just going to tell Shane, and Shane's gonna be pissed off at me for saying anything about that."  
Rick soothed, "I won't say anything Andrea. I promise." Then he added, "Michonne and I aren't dating," to address the sophomores.  
"But y'all totally should," Amy answered.  
"So y'all are saying you don't have a problem with Michonne?"  
Beth and Amy shook their heads, "She's great. She don't put up with Shane's bullshit, which is cool."  
Rick smugly smiled at Andrea, who begrudgingly admitted, "She's actually really nice, quiet, but nice. Soft-spoken, absolutely, but she's got great personality, and she and I may, or may not be the same clothing size, so, that helps."

5 for 5. He just had to work down Maggie and Glenn, and the three Musketeers, Rosita, Abraham, and Tara.

He found the happy couple behind their favorite stairwell to make out under during study hall. He stepped extra loudly so that by the time he saw them, they were jumped away from each other, Maggie smoothing her shirt, and Glenn leaning against the wall, running a hand through his hair.

"What do you need, Rick?" Maggie asked, impatient.

"Did you have a problem with Michonne at lunch today?"  
"What? Why is that relevant?" she questioned, hands on her hips.  
"I need to know."  
"Why?"  
"So I can tell her to come back tomorrow."  
"You want her to come back?"  
"Yes, I do. I think she wants to be with us, but I don't y'all scaring her off."  
"Shush up Rick. She's not my favorite person, but I wouldn't have given you that car seat if I hated her."  
"Fair enough. What about you?" Rick addressed Glenn.

"I mean, we barely know her, how do you expect me to make a decision like that?"  
"It's not a hard one."  
"Well, I mean she barely said anything and the only thing she did say was mean to Shane. What if she's mean to us too?"  
"Shane's an ass," Rick argued.  
"He's your friend, man. Don't pick some girl over him."  
"She's not some girl. She is a _person_ who should be our friend."  
"Rick, don't let this hinge on me. Keep bringing her back."  
"You know Maggie wasn't going to come into this group without everyone else's approval," Rick reasoned.  
"Oh, really, Glenn?" Maggie answered, her curiosity heightened.  
"Damn it Rick," Glenn whined at him.  
"Should have given me an answer," Rick grinned, walking away from Glenn to leave him with his fuming girlfriend.

He had gym class with the golden trio the next period. They were just walking the track that period so it seemed like the best time to talk to them.

Sometime into the conversation, Rosita said, "Look, you guys took me into the group because this asshole had a thing for me. I'm still around after he cheated on me, and is Michonne the type of person who would stick around?"  
"I'm not dating her for Christ's sake!" Rick exclaimed.  
"Sure, sure, sure," Tara appeased Rick.  
Abraham smoldered beside them, furious with Rosita's constant prodding about how he supposedly cheated on her.

Rick remembered that night and he shuddered to think about it.

 _"God fucking dammit, Abraham," Rosita cried, emerging from her room, fastening her bra, shirt half on. Rick had looked away not wanting to stare at her in such a state. Abraham came out, doing his belt buckle, trying to go after her._

 _They had all been hanging out together, while the couple slipped off. Rick and Lori were snuggled on the couch, Shane with his flavor of the month, Andrea, Amy and Beth talking in the corner as per usual. Maggie was at church for some type of charity thing with the family and Glenn was standing in the kitchen._

 _About five minutes before there had been a shattering from inside the bedroom (they now knew it was Rosita's lamp, which she smashed out of pure anger) and while Shane insisted they were just getting freaky, Rick and Glenn knew better. After talking about it, they went over to the bedroom, and knocked. Their action seemed to have gone unnoticed. They heard furious screaming, although muffled, from behind the door._

 _Then Rosita came out. When Abraham tried to follow her, Rick and Glenn barred his path, and when he tried to push past them Rick slammed him against the wall. The trio stared at Rosita, wearing only underwear and a shirt, sobbing, huddled against the wall. Her eyes were crazed, she was panicked and scrambling to get away, but she couldn't tear her frenzied gaze away from Abraham. Lori and Beth came in from the other room and helped her to the couch in the living room. The three heard her wails, where they stood in the hall._

 _Abraham was looking to get away from Rick, refusing to meet his gaze.  
"Hey, hey, Abraham, look at me man," Rick coaxed. "What happened? Just tell me."  
"I- I- Man it's so embarrassing."  
"What happened?" Rick asked again, not relenting.  
"I- I said someone else's name," Abraham admitted guiltily. "Then she ordered me to leave, but I insisted we keep going and that's when she broke that lamp. She thinks that I've been fornicating with the woman of the same name in question."  
"You need to leave," Glenn interjected. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Take your car, and get out of here."  
"I need to clarify the situation-"  
"You can do that another time," Rick interrupted._

 _"But-" Abraham tried to protest, but gave in, grabbing his car keys from Rosita's front table and bidding a shameful farewell to his friends._

Rosita took that night as concrete evidence that Abraham was a cheater. Everyone else was sure that Abraham said Sasha's name, but hadn't actually acted on his impulses and thoughts. She gave Abraham grief for it just about every single day. Regardless, every single day, Abraham drooled over Sasha.

"Anyway," Rick guided them back to the correct train of thought. "Michonne's not bad is she?"  
"Affirmative," Abraham answered.  
Tara said, "She seems pretty cool. I vote her in. And you guys _would_ make a nice couple if you ever got over your bad selves."  
"Hush up Campbell," Rick answered good-naturedly.  
Rosita conceded, "She's pretty cool. I appreciate all the help she gives me with physics. She's smart, cracks the occasional laugh out loud joke. Why the hell not?"

The last person Rick spoke to was Shane.

"Man, you know I want her."  
"I don't care what you want Shane," Rick answered. "You need to leave her alone. Just tell me, if she's cool."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let me know when you're done with her."  
"Ass."  
"She's got a nice one."  
"Head out of the gutter."

Michonne settled in Rick's car after school, "I hear you've been talking about me. Need your friends' approval of me or some shit? You gonna drop me because of a few bad Yelp! Reviews?"  
"Hush up, you know that ain't true."  
"Then why are you asking them about me, huh?"  
"I don't care what they say, but you don't need to be around people who don't want you around. They like you."  
"What if I don't like them?"  
"You don't have to be with them."  
"Good, because I like them," she grinned, softening, reverting back to the charismatic girl he'd spent Friday night with.

She sat with him at lunch all week, and observed his friends. She said nothing other than rejecting Shane's advances. She decided that she truly did like just about everyone there. She was still iffy on Abraham and Rosita, simply due to their explosive natures at times. Rosita was very easily provoked and Abraham took her jabs very seriously, sometimes returning with more firepower than was offered.

Daryl and Carol were a little unpredictable, but it was usually Daryl. Some days he was very accepting of Carol's nurturing tendencies, but other times he shoved her off. Michonne figured from her observations that he would accept her help when he truly couldn't provide for himself, but when he was breaking even he rejected her care. She always responded endearingly, regardless of his abrasive nature. Rick had explained the nature of their relationship to her and she figured that this week they were just sleeping together.

Glenn and Maggie were boring as far as Michonne was concerned; typical couple, together since freshman year. They'd probably get married and have a bunch of kids. It was always so weird when Michonne remembered that Maggie and Beth were sisters, because Beth was so much more feminine than Maggie. Beth gossiped like an average teenage girl and Amy always joined right in. Tara usually did, but only after she grew weary of watching Abraham and Rosita after Abraham stared at Sasha too long.

Shane and Andrea intrigued her. Despite how blatantly obvious Shane's flirting with her was to everyone else, Andrea was too busy staring at Shane to realize. She practically sat in his lap, always her arms around him, and always trying to hold his attention. She pitied the girl, who was too pathetically holding onto this ass who probably wouldn't ever remain faithful to her. She hated Shane with a passion, and she wasn't sure why he was still in the friend group. He had helped Lori cheat on Rick, and he wasn't good for much other than the occasional car ride.

On Thursday, André got sick. He was throwing up, feverish, and had the chills. Michonne and her mother barely slept, too busy watching the baby. On Friday her mother switched shifts with some people, agreeing to work the afternoon shift before going to her overnight shift at her second job, and then going to the first job again after napping in the car. Michonne thanked her profusely. Michonne stayed up all night and only became tired around eight o' clock on Saturday. After struggling to keep her eyes open she gave in and texted Rick.

 _Can you come over? I need a huge favor.  
_ Rick: _Course. I'll be right over.  
_ Michonne: _Don't you want to know what it is?_

Rick didn't answer her, because he was already in the car, on his way to her house.

He knocked on the door, pulling her out of her dozing state. She stumbled to the door and unlocked it, happy to see a smiling Rick standing there. He quickly became concerned as he saw how bedraggled and exhausted Michonne looked. She greeted him with a yawn and then thanked him for coming over. She tiredly explained how André had been sick, "He's been like this since Thursday night and my mom stayed home yesterday to watch him but she had to go to work after that and she has another shift today and she won't be home for another six hours and I barely slept and I haven't had a shower since Wednesday night and-" She broke off.  
Rick took the baby from her wordlessly and said, "Go take a shower, and then take a nap. I can deal with him for a couple of hours."  
"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course, now go, before I change my mind."  
Michonne touched the arm of Rick's that held her baby and she thanked him before she practically ran down the hall to the bathroom. Rick took this time without her to walk around the rest of the house, the areas that he hadn't seen before. Her affinity for photos was also shared by her mother. Rick walked past pictures of Michonne as a baby, a toddler, a preteen, and then the last picture was of her while she was pregnant. He sat down on the couch with the baby until he fell asleep. About twenty minutes later, Michonne walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She looked at Rick, looked at the ground and hastily explained, "I'm sorry, I forgot to grab new clothes and the old ones, they have the puke and the-"  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me. Go take your nap, Mama."  
She flipped him off as he laughed and she walked away.

An hour and a half later she emerged from her bedroom, half expecting Rick to not be there anymore, yet there he was, playing with André on the couch. She ran a hand through her locks before walking over to the couch and sitting down. She was dressed in her pajamas, so she was comfortable, and she felt at home.  
"Are you sure you got enough sleep?" Rick asked, handing Michonne her baby.  
She stifled yawn and answered, "Yeah, enough."  
Then she exclaimed, "Damn, his fever broke!"  
Rick smiled, "Yeah, about twenty minutes ago, maybe thirty."  
"That's great!" Michonne said, enthusiastically looking into her baby's smiling, giggling face. She continued, "I hope he didn't cry too much for you."  
"Not at all."


	12. Pizzas

While they sat there on the couch, hours rolled by, the two not saying much of, Michonne became visibly more relaxed than when she initially sat down. Rick relaxed too, becoming comfortable on her couch again, like last Saturday night.

After hours of comfortable silence, Michonne's mother came home.

She wandered into the living room, pleasantly surprised to have seen Rick's car in the street when she arrived.  
"Hi Michonne, hey Rick, how are you?"  
"I'm doing alright. How are you? Michonne told me about the back to back to back shifts."  
"I'm exhausted, but how's the baby Michonne?"  
Michonne smiled broadly, "His fever broke!"  
"That's great!"  
"Yeah, Rick came over, told me to shower and nap while he took care of André and his fever broke. Rick said he hasn't thrown up either."  
"That's great. Thank you so much for coming over Rick."  
"My pleasure."  
Michonne handed André back to Rick and as she stood, said, "How are you Mama? Can I make you some tea?"  
Her mom smiled weakly and said, "I'm a little tired, baby. I'm gonna go to sleep before I go back tonight. Just keep it down out here?"  
"Of course. Thank you Mama. Goodnight."  
Her mom kissed her on the head and whispered, "Goodnight."  
"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, Mrs. Dawson, I'm having some of my friends over tonight, and I believe it would be fun if Michonne came."  
"That's sweet Rick, but I can't watch the baby," Mrs. Dawson answered.  
"Michonne, you're more than welcome to bring André. My mom's been itching to see him again."  
"That sounds nice, thank you for the invitation, but-"  
"Michonne will be there," Mrs. Dawson interrupted. "What time can I drop her off?"  
"I need to do something a couple of miles away, but after that I'll swing by again and pick you up. I've still got the car seat."  
"What a gentleman! See you soon, Rick. Thank you."  
"Yeah, thanks," Michonne added, staring at her son in Rick's arms.

The two waited for her mother to leave the room before Rick gave Michonne back her baby and he said, "I should be back around in an hour, maybe an hour and a half."  
"Whenever is good for you."

Rick left Michonne's house, to go see Mrs. Collins. He knocked on her door and she answered quickly. The poor woman probably sat around with nothing to do.

She was smiling as she let him into the house, "Rick! It is so good to see you!"  
"Likewise Marie."  
She invited him into the kitchen and offered him some lemonade which he accepted. They sat at the table until Marie broke the silence, stating, "I turned off her phone. My doctor was very happy with me after I did."  
"I noticed. What was that, a week ago? I'd been calling still, just on occasion."  
"I listened to the messages you left her Rick. You talked about your day a lot. I couldn't help but notice there was one particular named that popped up more than others."  
Rick nonchalantly answered, "And what name was that?"  
"Michonne."  
"Oh her," he was still trying to play it cool.

"You take her to and from school, like you did with Lori. Remember what I said? About bringing this girl around?"  
"Marie, I am not interested in dating anyone. I'm still very much in love with Lori. Now, how are you holding up? Does anything around the house need fixing? I'm more than happy to do it for you. You know that."  
"Well, there is actually a pipe upstairs in the bathroom that leaks."  
"I'll come over tomorrow to look at it."  
"Are you sure honey?"  
"It's not a problem."

She thanked him. They sat together exchanging a few words until Rick excused himself, reaffirming his promise to be back the next day.

He swung by Michonne's house, walked to the door, carried the baby out for her, waited for her to buckle her seatbelt. They didn't say anything to each other.

His phone rang and he glanced at her. She reached into his glove box and pulled out the phone. Without questioning she swiped her finger across the screen, put the phone on speaker and answered, "Richard Grimes' phone, Michonne speaking, how may I place your call?"  
Rick smiled as he heard his mother's laugh. His mother answered, "Tell Rick his friends are getting here already."  
Rick spoke, "I know Ma, sorry about that. I went to pick up Michonne."  
"Lovely! The baby too?"  
"Yes, the baby too," Michonne answered.  
"Okay see you three soon."  
"Bye Mom."

Michonne hung up and put the phone back in the glove box.  
"You're mom, she's really so kind to have everyone in her house."  
"Yeah, everyone complains when I have y'all over because my mom won't put up with drinking, and everyone else's does, or are away when it happens."  
"I don't mind."

When they arrived, everyone was already in Rick's living room teasing each other, arguing over a movie. When Rick walked in, no one turned around to look, so much as just listened to the door and greeted, "Hey Rick, nice of you to show up." At least, no one said anything until they heard Rick's mom come and take the baby from Michonne.

"Your mama's very funny," she cooed at André. Michonne smiled at the warm, bubbly woman holding her baby. Her guard went up again as a man who she presumed to be Rick's father entered the room. Rick looked surprised, "Daddy, I didn't expect you home until Monday."  
"I finished early. Well don't leave me in suspense, tell me who the girl is," he answered dryly, eyes flitting back and forth between Michonne and the baby.  
"Good to see you too Dad," Rick muttered. Mrs. Grimes cleared her throat at the two of them and Rick tried again, "This is my friend, Michonne. That's her baby. Michonne moved here recently and I thought I'd invite her over with everyone."  
Michonne cautiously extended a hand to the man, who gripped it in surprise as Michonne said, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Grimes. Thank you for allowing me and my baby into your home."  
"You're quite welcome dear. Make yourself at home. My wife left the playpen in the corner over there, for you. Of course that would require her to give you back your baby."  
Mrs. Grimes interrupted, "But look at how cute he is Ken." She reluctantly handed back the baby and said, "Let me know if you need anything, dear."

The parents left them alone. As Rick followed her into his living room he quietly expressed his surprise at his father's almost positive reaction to her.

Daryl muttered, "Quit whispering sweet nothings in her ear, Grimes. We're watching The Conjuring, we decided." He added, as an afterthought, "I hope the baby doesn't cry too much."  
Michonne fired back, "No more than you'll be crying."

"Ooh!" resounded across the room from various friends at Michonne putting Daryl in his place.

Rick motioned for Michonne to take the last spot on the couch, with the baby in her lap, beside Tara, while he settled on the floor in front of her.  
The close-knit friends made it through the movie with only some slight scares, and when it was over, Glenn was the first one to jump up and rush to turn on the lights.  
"Scared?" Maggie teased.  
Glenn nervously ran a hand through his hair before he answered, "No, I just didn't know if Michonne's baby was scared of the dark."  
Michonne scoffed and said, "André is sound asleep, so try again."

Rick looked at the time and said, "I'm going to get pizza, everyone cough up ten bucks."  
While everyone groaned, Rick leaned down to reassure Michonne, "I'll cover you this week, you didn't know."  
"It's fine, I have money," she replied. "Let me get it from the diaper bag." She stood and left the room, noting the group dynamics. Tara had just handed money to Rick, without too much complaining. Maggie kissed Glenn as he tossed a twenty on the table to cover the two of them. Shane put a ten along with that bill, and Andrea watched him, hoping he would pay for her too, but when it was clear her wouldn't she took a ten dollar bill from her wallet and sighed as she settled back on the couch, leaning away from Shane. Abraham begged Rosita for money, and she said, "An extra five bucks when you pay me back, by Monday." She put money on the table and Rick asked, "Beth, Amy? Come on, pay up." Daryl looked down as Carol rubbed his knee and paid for him.  
The two girls begrudgingly scraped together money and Beth said, "I need a second job." Amy laughed at her and Rick picked up all the money and counted it, adding Michonne's as she walked back into the room with her wallet.

Daryl muttered, "Why isn't the Chinaman going? This is his job."  
Glenn answered, "The _Korean_ is off today, so I could spend time with you idiots."

"Want to come get the pizza with me?" he asked her.  
"I don't want to take André while he's asleep," she explained.  
"Put him in the playpen while I let my mom know," he answered.  
She gave in and kissed André's forehead before putting him down.

She walked with Rick out to his car and as he backed out she said, "Your friends aren't half bad."  
"Thanks, they're like family at this point."  
"So are Shane and Andrea a thing?"  
"She wants them to be, but Shane can't commit, never could, never will, to a real relationship, only screwing. She doesn't need to be with him."  
"She thinks she can save him," Michonne murmured. "I thought the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Rick asked, curiously.  
"Look at me. Do you think that I got involved with a meth head, because I was a meth head too?"  
"No, never."  
"He liked me, I liked him, I thought I could get him to stop doing drugs. I did for a while, but he always went back to it, and when he was clean, he was still a dealer. I remember stopping off at someone's house for him to do a deal, and then he would take me out to dinner with that filthy drug money. When I told him I was pregnant, was when he started using again."  
"It's not your fault."  
"I know, but it still feels like it."

Rick had called in the order, so upon their arrival, Rick had to only pay while the workers gathered the pizza. "Four pies and an order of garlic knots for the lovely couple," said the girl who brought over the pizzas.

As Michonne started to inform her that they were just friends, Rick thanked her and turned to leave the store.  
"We're not dating," Michonne stated.  
"I know," Rick answered, motioning for her to open the trunk for the pizzas. As she lifted it up she asked, "Why didn't you tell her?"  
"It doesn't matter."

She got in the car, and crossed her arms over the chest on the ride to Rick's house.


	13. Mistakes

Michonne enjoyed herself thoroughly that night and hung around even after everyone else left around nine. Rick didn't want for André to wake up on the car ride to Michonne's house in the middle of his nap, so while André slept in the playpen, Rick and Michonne sat on the couch talking quietly.

It had been an hour and Michonne's lack of sleep apart from her nap that afternoon was catching up with her again. Her eyes were drooping, she leaned closer to Rick, and became more relaxed.

Michonne spoke sleepily, "I miss Mike. So much. Every day I look at André and he looks less like Mike. I forget him a little bit more every day."  
"I forget so many things about Lori. I keep saying I miss her, and every day, that's a little less true."  
"What's your favorite thing about her?" Michonne asked.  
"I don't even remember. What's your favorite thing about Mike?"  
"The father he was before he overdosed. He was a good father."  
"Yeah?"  
"He came over every day for hours on end. Hours. Gave me a chance to sleep, or do homework or go to my job."  
"What was your job?" Rick asked, intrigued.  
"I tutored middle schoolers. It was good money. Better than working at the supermarket like I do now. Do you like working at the body shop?"  
"It's cool sometimes. Usually I just run the front counter and keep the books for Dale. Shane and Daryl do more of the automotive stuff. I can do basic things like new batteries, brakes, oil changes."  
"That's cool," she whispered.  
Rick stood and shed the blanket he was using. Michonne asked, "Do you have another one of those?"  
"Take this one," Rick answered, draping it over her. "I'm going to get some water. Can I get you a glass?"  
She nodded and yawned before she glanced over at the playpen. Rick admired the way that she was _always_ watching out for her baby. He may have been unexpected, perhaps even unwanted, and now he was more loved than he would ever know. For a few moments, he stood in the doorway, watching her watch him. Though the back of her head was to him, Rick could tell she was smiling.

When Rick walked back into the room Michonne was laid out on the couch, fast asleep. Rick sighed, happy that she was getting the sleep he knew the poor girl was lacking. He walked over to the kitchen where his mother was awake, balancing her checkbook.  
"Hey Ma," he greeted.  
"What's up sweetie? Taking Michonne home?"  
"She fell asleep. I was going to ask if she could stay the night."  
"Sure, just give her mother a call." Rick nodded and thanked her before picking up the phone and dialing the number of the Dawson household.  
"Hello?" Mrs. Dawson answered.

"Hey Mrs. Dawson, it's Rick."  
"Oh hello! How are you?"  
"I'm alright. I was just letting you know that Michonne fell asleep, and would it be alright if she spent the night at my house? If you're not alright with that, I'll bring her home."  
"It's fine Rick. Thank you for letting me know."  
"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Dawson."  
"Tomorrow."

Rick hung up the phone to find his mother smiling up at him.

"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing," she answered, the smile not leaving her face, and if anything, it was getting bigger.  
"Whatever Mom. Do you care if I sleep on the other couch?"  
"Go right ahead baby. I think I'm going to call it a night," she answered, standing up and stretching. She kissed his cheek and said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't."  
"Yeah, yeah, goodnight Ma."  
"Goodnight baby."

As Rick returned to the living room with another blanket to settle on the other couch André started crying. In the time he put down his blanket and started to step towards the playpen Michonne had jumped awake, crossed the room and picked up her baby. She was bouncing him softly as Rick approached her and rested a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey," she whispered.  
"I just called your mom. She said you can stay the night. I thought you were down for the count right there, if I'm being honest."  
"I should get home," Michonne argued, turning around, looking for the baby bag.

"I already called her-"  
"I don't want to put your mom out."  
"She said yes too. Please, stay?"

She looked around, as if she were trying to think of a way out of this, but she conceded, "Fine."  
"Thank you. Now, would you like another blanket, or is that one, to your satisfaction?" he asked, jokingly saying the question as snotty bellhop or waiter.  
She chuckled, and answered. "I quite like this one. It has a nice scent."  
"What?" he asked. "Let me smell that." He reached for the blanket and upon sniffing it, said, "This doesn't smell like anything."  
"I think it's your cologne," Michonne whispered, and pointed at André to indicate to Rick that he was asleep. "Oh, man, I don't have a toothbrush!"  
"I'll grab you an extra one," Rick offered. "Follow me, we'll go up to the bathroom."

She lay André back down and cautiously followed Rick up the stairs. She heard a step and went on high alert. "What was that?"  
"Just my dog, don't worry, she's harmless. Carla, come here good girl!" he called.  
"You named your dog Carla?" Michonne practically scoffed.

"Shut up," he muttered, patting the dog on her back.  
"She's cute," Michonne offered.  
Rick nudged her good-naturedly, and she nudged him back as he opened a closet and dug around for an extra toothbrush. He proudly produced one and handed it to her. Her hands lingered on his for a moment, and he didn't release the toothbrush. Rather he stared into her eyes, and she stared back up at him. Her breath hitched in her throat, she couldn't tell if her heart was beating so rapidly she couldn't feel it or not at all, and she was scared. So naturally, she yanked the toothbrush from his hand and, against her better judgement, she leaned in and kissed his lips, despite the fact that a moment ago she had wanted to be apart from him. It was electrifying. Her heartbeat sped up even more, which assured her that her heart hadn't stopped. He pulled away first and said, "You don't have to do this."  
"Where is the bathroom?"  
"Right there."

Rick stood there in the hall, wondering what in God's name had just happened. He hadn't had those feelings for Michonne and he hoped that by pulling away he hadn't embarrassed her too much. He was astonished, but absolutely amazed, by how good it had felt in the two seconds that it had lasted. Yet, he shook it out of his head, chalked it up to her weariness. The poor girl had barely slept, they'd been talking about Mike, and she probably just got a little emotionally connected. She would come out of the bathroom, he would go in and when he came out they would go down the stairs, Michonne would check on her baby and then the two would lie down on two separate couches. They would fall asleep, he would dream about Lori and she about Mike. They would wake up in the morning, he'd make breakfast, she'd eat with him and his parents and then he would drive her and André home. That's how it had to go.

Michonne stood in the bathroom, hands grasping the ledge of the sink leaning over it, wondering what she had just done. She leaned back and slid down against the wall, cursing and hating herself, for every single inch. She put her head in hands, exasperated by herself. She let him get close, and she _had the chance_ and she just _couldn't._ She didn't have to let him drive her to and from school every day, or bring cassettes to him, or let her mom meet him. Rick didn't have to meet her baby, or know about Mike, but he did. Now, as a result, she wanted to kiss him, but she didn't actually want to. She knew that she shouldn't have kissed him. She shouldn't have blurred the lines. She shouldn't have royally fucked things up, because that's exactly what she had done. Rick was her best friend for all intents and purposes.

She stood, stared in the mirror at herself.

"Brush your damn teeth, walk out of here like nothing happened, go check your baby and go to sleep," she commanded herself.


	14. Real Talks

Rick leaned against the wall outside the bathroom, and when he stood up straight at Michonne's exit, she was startled and whirled around, pinning him to the wall.  
"Woah, woah, it's just me," Rick soothed. She watched him for another few seconds and released him.  
"Why don't you head downstairs and check on André? I'm going to brush my teeth and I'll see you downstairs, alright?"  
She turned around and went down to the living room. While she held André she wrapped the two of them up in Rick's blanket. She turned her head when she heard footsteps going toward the staircase. It was Rick's father. He sighed and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch opposite Michonne.  
"Come on, give me the little goober," he requested.

Since Michonne was sitting on his couch, in his living room, with his blanket, she gave him André. He bounced the baby on his knee and said, "I remember when Richard was this small."  
"My mom tells me that all the time, I mean about me, I was that small."  
He looked over at her and said, "You seem very nice, but I need to know that you aren't using my son."  
"I would never take advantage of Rick, and our friendship depends on _both_ of us."  
"Do you think he wants to be in a relationship with a girl with a baby?"  
"I have absolutely no idea, but he does want to be friends with a girl with a baby," she answered confidently.  
"I'm just looking out for my son."  
"I know."  
"Thank you for understanding. He's a very cute baby. How old?"  
"Nine months."  
"Richard was so colicky when he was this age. Cried incessantly, I drove around at night with him in the back all the time, just to make him stop, so his mom could get some sleep. Finally stopped around the time he was a year."  
"I got lucky, André really liked to sleep a lot. It let me keep a job in Chicago."  
"Oh is that where you're from?"  
She nodded, "And I can have my job at the supermarket down here."  
"Which one?"  
"The Publix, about a mile away."

"Very nice. Does your mom drive you?"  
"I drive, I just don't have a car. I have enough money, but I've had a hard time figuring out a good reliable one to buy."  
"You know that Rick works at the auto shop, you ought to let him or Daryl go with you when you're ready."  
"Not Shane?"  
"Shane is a dirtbag who slept with Lori, and I barely ever want to welcome him back here, but Rick and my wife make me."

Michonne nodded, "I don't like him much either."  
"Why?"  
"He's not kind to Andrea. She deserves better."  
"Everyone who is friends with Shane deserves better."

André began to wiggle in Ken's hands and Michonne said, "Here, I'll take him back."  
"Hang on," Ken said, standing up only to lean back down and place the baby on the floor where he took the opportunity to crawl towards Michonne and tug at her pant leg from the floor.  
Michonne felt her breath catch in her throat again, but this time, she wasn't scared, she was so amazingly happy. She started to cry and she leaned down and put her hands out for her baby who reached up and grabbed both. Michonne gave a little tug and he held on to her as he stood for the first time.  
She looked up at Ken and said, "He's never crawled before."  
"Rick never crawled. He sat there for 13 months and just stood up and walked one day."  
"Sounds about right."  
"I think I hear him coming now. I'm going to go upstairs. Goodnight honey."  
"Goodnight Mr. Grimes."  
"Call me Ken."  
"Goodnight Ken."

Rick came into the room and said, "I have so many questions."

He sat down on the opposite couch. "Why are you crying?"  
"André just crawled for the first time, and your dad's really nice."  
"And did you call him Ken?"  
She nodded.  
"Why?"  
"He told me to."  
"It's been a weird day," he sighed and stood up to turn out the lights.

Michonne picked up André and rolled over with him, leaving him to lay with her, between her and the couch.  
"Goodnight," Rick whispered, walking back across the room and brushing his hand down her arm before going back to his couch.

After a few minutes, André had dozed off, and as Michonne stared at her beautiful sleeping angel she said, "Rick?"  
"Yeah, 'Chonne?"  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."  
"Didn't happen," Rick assured her.  
"Thank you."

When Michonne woke the next morning it was to André tugging on her dreads. She opened her eyes and André stopped. She giggled at him and poked his belly, making him start laughing. She blew a raspberry on it next and he giggled louder. She groaned and lifted herself into a sitting position. She could tell that André was hungry. She looked over at Rick, surprised to see the disheveled Georgian staring back at her. He gave her a smile and asked, "You want me to take him while you find food for him?"  
"You don't have to," she answered.  
"I want to."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome," he answered, sitting up and standing up and stretching, exposing the lower part of his abdomen. She looked up at his eyes, and said, "I've been saying that to you a lot lately."  
"I don't mind." She handed him the baby and said, "I'll be right back, okay?"

She wandered into the kitchen where she had left the baby bag. She dug through the bag until she found the jar of mushed bananas. She thanked her lucky stars that she had weaned André as soon as she had moved here. She couldn't even imagine asking, "Oh, yeah, where's your bathroom so I could breast feed my baby?" That would be mortifying. She also pulled out a little baggie of Cheerios and a towel.

She went back into the living room and set André up on the towel and when he saw the jar in her hand he got very excited and became focused on his mother's every move. He gazed as she unscrewed the jar and dipped the baby spoon into it. He bounced up and down excitedly. Michonne smiled as she spooned the food into André's mouth. Rick watched on, a smile on his face as well. The whole process took about ten minutes and when she was done, she dumped some Cheerios onto the towel in front of André and he stuffed them greedily into his mouth. She rubbed his back gently until he was done eating. Rick had sat down on the couch behind her to rub her back as well.

She turned around suddenly and said, "I don't really know how to say this."  
"What's up?"  
"I'm trying to buy a car, but I don't know enough about them, so I was wondering if you or Daryl could give me some advice."  
"Well, I mean, your standard safe bets are Toyota and Honda models. Did you have any in mind that you'd like to go look at?"  
"I haven't started looking, because I'm really scared of buying a lemon. The money I'm using is everything I've saved from working."  
"I understand. I bought my Mustang after weeks and weeks. I made the guy hold onto it for two months and I was going to make him hold on for another month until he said, "Kid, how much money do you have now?" I said, "I have $3800 of the $4500" and he said, "That is fine. Enjoy the car, be safe." Great guy who sold it to me."  
"That's really cool."  
"But yeah, if you want, look in the paper, I'll look too, and Daryl and I will go with you sometime."  
"Thank you. I really appreciate you having driven me around for the past few months, but being that the summer is coming up, I don't want to bother you or be a burden."  
"Let me set the record straight. You aren't a burden Michonne. I appreciate you thinking of me."  
"Just so you know, I told your dad I was looking to buy the car and he suggested I ask you. He's not that bad."


	15. Cars

Rick dropped Michonne off and drove to Marie's. He had put some tools in the trunk and figured that should be enough to fix a leaky pipe. She was out but had left a note on the door. "Rick, thank you so much for coming over to fix the pipe. I went to meet with a grief group. I think it's really helping me. If you're gone before I return, I'll make sure to thank you the next time I see you."

Rick fixed the pipe easily enough and he wanted to get out of there quickly enough that he wouldn't have to see her after a therapy group. He thought that it might be better to not see her while she was very upset.

Michonne sat at home on her bed, mentally preparing to go to work. She had work in three hours and nothing to do. Well not nothing, she had to do laundry and schoolwork and clean her room. With that chore list in mind, she stood up, went and got her phone and scrolled to Daryl's name in her contacts.

Michonne: _Hey Daryl, I just wanted to ask a favor and you don't have to say yes.  
_ She was surprised when he answered immediately.  
Daryl: _What's up?  
_ Michonne: _I'm looking to buy a car and I would really appreciate it if after I found one I like, if you could come check it out._  
Daryl: _I might actually know of one for you. You cool with driving an SUV?  
_ Michonne: _I mean I'm a mom so it might only be fitting_  
Daryl: _Funny, but seriously, I got someone at the shop who's tryna sell this Rav4. It's kinda old, but I just tuned it up, it's only got 80k miles and it's really safe, I swear. Everything on it's been replaced in the last three years and I know because I've done it._  
Michonne: _Honestly sold because I don't know enough about cars so I trust your judgement._  
Daryl: _He wants $2k and it's a 2001.  
_ Michonne: _Done and done.  
_ Daryl: _You want to come around after school tomorrow? Rick's working so he can bring you in.  
_ Michonne: _That'd be great. Thanks a lot.  
_ Daryl: _Np, and you'd be getting the guy off my back. Remember, I'll change your oil for free.  
_ Michonne: _Lol, I really appreciate it._

She sighed in relief; she didn't even have to look for a car. This was amazing.

She called Rick and he picked up on the second ring, "What's up? Did you leave something at my house?"  
"No, no, I just wanted to let you know that I texted Daryl and he said he might have a car that I can buy. Some guy whose car he's worked on has been wanting to sell it."  
"That black '01 Rav4?"  
"Yeah!"  
"That car is in great shape and I have no idea why this dude wants to sell it. Your gain though."  
"Yeah, so Daryl volunteered you, if you don't mind, to drive me in tomorrow when it's your shift so I could see the car and make sure I want it."  
"Of course, not a problem. Was that it?"  
"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know."  
"No problem, see you tomorrow morning."  
"See ya."

Michonne sighed and piled André's clothes into a basket, checked that he was enclosed in the playpen, and went down the hall to the laundry room. She sorted his clothes, darks and lights and started a load. She went back to André and picked him up. She set him down on the carpet, hoping he'd crawl again. She sat opposite him and waited. He sucked on his fingers for a few minutes and then realized she was there and wiggled all the way across the carpet to his mom. She picked him up and spun him around in a circle cheering excitedly. He giggled and babbled back, "Mama."

He'd started doing that about two weeks ago, and Michonne had recorded it on his calendar. She had a feeling that his first word was on the way.

She heard the doorbell ring so she put André on her hip and cooed at him as they walked to the door. "What's that, who's there baby? Did you hear the bell?"  
He giggled and she wiped the drool from his mouth before she opened the door. She was very surprised to see Andrea standing there.

"Um, hi?" Michonne said, but it came out like a question.  
"Hi," Andrea began. "I- um- this is really embarrassing, but I may have taken something from you last night."  
"What did you take?" Michonne asked, suddenly defensive, holding André that much tighter.  
"It's, I took your math notebook."  
"Can I have it back?"  
"Yeah, it's right here," Andrea produced the book from behind her back and gave it to Michonne. "Can I come in?"  
"You stole my notebook. Why would I let you in?"  
"I stole it so that I had an excuse to talk to you."

She sighed, "Come in."  
Andrea came in and said, "I'm sorry, I just really needed a way to talk to you alone."  
"Because I don't have a cell phone or anything," Michonne answered sarcastically.  
"In person."  
"What do you need to talk about?" Michonne asked curtly.  
"Are you into Shane? Whenever I'm with him, he talks about you, and he talks about Rick _and_ you, and your ass."  
"My ass?" Michonne asked dryly.  
"Yes, I know it's embarrassing and I'm sorry, but I need to know."  
"I have no affection whatsoever for him. I don't like him much, but I know Rick is his best friend, so I'll put up with him."  
"I just don't know what to do!" Andrea cried. Her face was red and she was close to sobbing. Michonne said, "I'll be right back honey."

She put André back in the playpen and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a pitcher and called, "I hope you like sweet tea."  
She heard a muffled, "That's fine, thank you."  
Michonne shook her head as she poured the glasses.

She returned the living room and placed a hand on Andrea's thigh.  
"What's wrong darling?"  
"He doesn't like me, he doesn't pay for dates, and he likes you and I miss him, and I know we shouldn't be together, but I love him and the sex."  
"Andrea, calm down. Take a few deep breaths, drink some tea and we'll try again."

She sipped messily at the tea in her glass and said, "I like him, and we have really good sex, like I mean _really_ good-"  
"I get the picture," Michonne interrupted.  
"Anyway, I just don't like that he doesn't focus on me when we're together. I mean, he's not always on my mind, but when we're together, I think about only him, but he doesn't."  
"I'm very sorry."  
"I don't know what to do and you seem to see things so black and white," Andrea wailed.  
"If I were you, I'd end it. It's not fair to you."  
"I know," she cried.  
"Honey."  
"I know, I'm pathetic, but I really like him."  
"You can really like him as friends," Michonne consoled her.

Andrea stood and said, "I should go. I've bothered you enough."  
"Hang on. Please just wait until you've calmed down. We don't need you going and getting into an accident."

After Andrea left, Michonne's mom came home and she was smiling widely. She looked at her as she entered the door and her mom said, "I see you've come home from Rick's."  
"Shush Mom," Michonne insisted.  
"Anything you want to tell me?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you kiss?" she immediately asked.  
"No! Mom, calm down."  
"Okay, what was it?" Mrs. Dawson asked, less interested.  
"You know how I don't have a car, and that's part of why I work a lot."  
"You may have mentioned it once or twice."  
"Anyway, I mentioned it to Rick's dad last night and he said I should ask Rick and Daryl because they work at Dale's workshop and I talked to Daryl and he just finished repairing some guy's Rav4 and the guy wants to sell it for two thousand dollars, which is way _under_ my budget, so I'm looking at it tomorrow and I just wanted your blessing."  
"A car that is two thousand dollars seems like a screaming metal death trap."  
"No, no Mom. Daryl told me all about it. He's worked on it and he said nothing on it is faulty because he's replaced it all and he said it's a 2001 with 80,000 miles on it and Rick knows the car, and says it's in really good condition."  
"Oh, Rick knows the car?"  
"Yeah, he said that he would take me there because his shift is tomorrow, so that I could look at it. I figured that you could watch André while I go do that."  
"Look, honey, it's your money and you're going to be the one paying insurance on it every month, so it's up to you. I trust your judgement."  
"Thank you Mom. Can I take your car to work now?"  
"Of course baby. I'll see you later."  
"Thanks Mom."


	16. Best Friends

Michonne woke up Monday morning, exhausted from working late at the supermarket and coming home to an André who wouldn't go to sleep, but she was oh so excited, because she was going to buy a car today. She wouldn't be driving her mother's Passat wagon anymore and she wouldn't be relying on Rick and his Mustang for a ride every day.

She exited her bedroom fully dressed, holding André who she placed into his high chair. She spilled some Cheerios out of a box for him in the tray and filled a bottle with water for him. She glanced at him as she toasted and buttered her bagel.

"Good morning Mom," Michonne called, hearing her mother shuffle into the kitchen. "I brought bagels home from the bakery last night."  
"Thanks Michonne."  
"And I started brewing coffee too."  
"You're the best. I'll get you the money from the bank later today. Pick it up after school before you go over to the shop, just in case you close the deal."  
"Thanks Mom, and you say I'm the best."  
Michonne watched André finish breakfast and heard Rick's car pull into the driveway. Her mom took one look at her and said, "I'll deal with him. Remember, I'm off today?"

Michonne nodded, grabbed her bagel, a napkin and her book bag as she hurried out the door. She slid gracefully into the passenger seat and said, "Man, I am _not_ going to miss how low this car is."  
"Good morning to you too," Rick chuckled. "Just saying, I hope you having your own whip won't stop us from hanging out."  
"Oh that won't, but you saying whip, that might stop us from hanging out."  
"Shut up," Rick muttered.  
"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?"  
"Naw, not really, but only if I can have a piece of that bagel."  
"Good thing I made one for you, then."  
"With cream cheese?" Rick asked hopefully.  
"Of course, although, I still don't understand why you like that."  
"Because it's amazing."  
"Shush."  
"Thanks Michonne. Seriously. By the way, how late were you at the supermarket?"  
"Until 1. They needed help stocking the bakery because two people called out."  
"That sucks. Since I do the books for Dale, I usually get to make my hours on those days, but somedays I still end up there until midnight."  
"You're really smart, if you're doing to books for a legitimate business."  
"It's a small business," he said modestly  
"Still, it's a real business, and it's not a small feat. Speaking of Dale's, thank you for bringing me there later."  
"Not a problem honey."  
"I know you didn't just call me honey."  
"I know you're right."  
"That's what I thought," Michonne answered as she crossed her arms and leaned against the seat.

After a minute, Rick offered, "Look, I'm sorry, it just slipped out. No worse than what-"  
"We're not talking about that."  
"Fine."  
"I'm still sorry about that."  
"I know."  
"It wasn't supposed to happen."  
"I get it, emotions were high, you were tired, it was late. It's not a big deal. Not like we slept together or anything."  
"You're pretty freaking cool, Rick Grimes." Rick parked, and she continued, "But you're shitty at parking."  
"Shut up, Dawson."

She laughed and he answered, "See you at lunch you weirdo."  
"Bye 'Chonne!"  
She looked over her shoulder and flashed him that smile.

Rick got out of his car, and he couldn't wait to see her at lunch later.  
After a very long morning the two best friends were reunited in the cafeteria. She had saved his seat next to her, not that she had to since everyone else at the table knew Rick sat next to Michonne. If Rick didn't sit next to Michonne, bad things would happen.  
Shane had tried to take the seat once, only to have had Michonne pull the seat away as he was plopping down. He tried again the next day and Michonne asked, "Do you wanna fall on your ass again?" He had shaken his head and scampered away to let Andrea mend his ego.

Today Michonne noticed that Andrea sat away from Shane today. They both had their phones out and Michonne deduced that they were texting each other. After what she assumed to be a particularly brutal text, Andrea smirked at Shane, who got very angry, stood up, flipped her the bird and left. Rick sat down next to Michonne, running a hand down her arm to let her know he was there. She patted his knee in response. She handed him that bagel that she had mentioned earlier and he grabbed at it greedily making her smile. She looked at Carol who was handing Daryl a sandwich. She met Michonne's eyes and asked, "What would they do without us?"  
Michonne shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Quiet," Daryl muttered before he leaned in to kiss Carol's cheek.

 _So they are on this week,_ Michonne thought. She looked to Rick who was giving her the look that meant he had the same thought.

After school Rick brought Michonne over to her house so that she could get the money from her mother. He went inside with her, wanting to see André, who when seeing Rick started babbling, "Ra, ra, ra."  
Michonne laughed and ran to him. She picked him out of the playpen and handed him to Rick without hesitation. Rick held him in his right arm and André grasped onto his left pointer finger, while Michonne left the room. When she came out from the living room her mother was trailing her. She smiled at the sight of Rick with her grandson and she and Rick had their typical polite and cute conversation before Mrs. Dawson handed Michonne the envelope and kissed her goodbye and good luck. She, of course, thanked Rick for his help, but Rick insisted that it was all Daryl. She took her grandson and helped him wave goodbye to his mom and her friend.

On the way to the shop Rick said, "Play it cool. Don't act too excited or anything."  
"You know it's basically a done deal, Rick."  
"I know that, you know that, and Daryl knows that. This guy, Otis, doesn't. Daryl's going to try to get you an even better deal, okay?"  
"Oh that's so nice of him."  
"Daryl's a good guy. It's his brother who's the ass."  
"Noted."

Rick and Michonne walked into the office where Daryl and Otis were already talking.  
Rick started, "Hey guys."  
"'Sup Rick? Hey 'Chonne."  
"Hey Daryl," Michonne answered.  
"So this is the cute couple who wants the Rav4?"  
Michonne started to say they weren't a couple, but Daryl cut her off, "Yeah, Michonne's got a little baby that she needs to keep safe and we all know how good Toyotas are, and for $1800, can't do much better."  
"I don't know about $1800."  
"Come on man, they've got a baby to take care of, and think of how many diapers $200 is."

About ten minutes of sweet talking later, Michonne had handed over $1600 and been handed all of the papers that made her the proud owner of a 2001 black Rav4.

After Otis left, she hugged Daryl and said, "Thank you so much!"  
Daryl was clearly uncomfortable by the closeness, but when he saw the smile on Rick's face, due to Michonne's happiness, he gave in and let the girl have her hug. He rubbed her back and she let go. "Seriously, thank you. It really means a lot. I'm not going to forget this any time soon Dixon."  
"Don't worry about it," Daryl blushed.

Michonne hugged Rick and asked, "Can you drive me to school, one last time tomorrow? Just because the car won't be insured or registered until then."  
"Anytime 'Chonne."  
Dale entered the office and at the sight of Michonne asked, "Is this the girl that stole Otis' Rav?"  
Daryl waved him off and said, "She paid that man $1600 Dale."  
Dale scoffed and said, "The amount of work that you put into it and that Otis paid for, $1600 is a steal."  
Daryl shrugged and Dale looked at Michonne, "You've got some good friends in my two boys, you know."  
"I've figured that out," Michonne replied, completely content.

"Anyone know where Shane is?" Dale asked.  
Daryl shook his head before heading out to the Subaru that had just been lifted up, while Rick cracked open the books and shrugged. Michonne could tell that she needed to make a quick exit so she thanked Rick again and told Dale it was a pleasure to meet him. Giddy, she grabbed the keys off of the desk and hurried out to the car, jumping into the driver's seat before someone could tell her that this was a dream, and she didn't have a fantastic car.

She drove home, oh so cautiously, and as soon as she was home she jumped out of the car and ran inside.  
"Mom!" she called, knowing André was awake right now. She found her mom reading the newspaper and said, "Mom, guess what!"  
"What honey?"  
"I got the car for $1600!"  
"I thought the man wanted $2000."  
"Daryl talked him down."  
"I need to meet this mysterious Daryl. And now that I think of it, I haven't met him, or Glenn, or Carol, or Maggie, or even that Andrea girl who came over the other complaining about who, Shane? I don't care to meet him by the way."  
"I wouldn't subject anyone to meeting Shane, Mom."  
"I should hope not. Anyway, I'm so glad you got the car for that little. While you were gone I went out and got you something. Actually it's more for André. I got you a car seat so that you and I don't need to stop and switch the seat between cars."  
"Thank you Mom. That was nice. Are you sure though?"  
"Don't worry about it honey. I'll take it to get registered and insured tomorrow before I go to work, okay? I promise, it will be driveable by tomorrow afternoon when you get home, okay?"  
"Thank you so much Mom!"  
"You're welcome. Go do your homework."

Rick called around nine. "Hey stranger," she answered, packing up her school bag for the next day. "What's going on?"  
"Just checking to see how you got home," he replied. "How's the car?"  
"I'm in love with it. My mom got me a car seat for it."  
"Cute."  
"She's registering it tomorrow for me. Do you want to go out tomorrow night? Just the two of us?"  
"Yeah, you want to drive, I guess?"  
"Yeah."  
"You got a destination?"  
"I want to go to this diner that my mom and I stopped at on our move here. It's like an hour away though."  
"I don't have anything to do tomorrow night," Rick answered, explaining that he didn't care how far away this diner was.  
"Cool," Michonne answered.  
"You seem tired. I want to let you get some sleep."  
She let out a yawn which directly contradicted her next statement of, "I'm not tired."  
"I heard your yawn Dawson. Get some sleep, please?"  
"Fine, Dad."  
"I'm going to be unhappy if I see a light on in your room in twenty minutes," he said sternly, but Michonne caught his dad joke.  
"Goodnight, Rick."  
"Goodnight, Michonne. See you in the morning."

She hung up.


	17. Waffles and Wraps

The next day after school Michonne and Rick did homework at her house while waiting for her mother to get home. Michonne was so anxious to drive her car, and could barely focus on the calculus in front of her.  
Rick thought he was good at calculus, and he was, but Michonne was a true calculus wizard. She never even checked her answer with the calculator. He was too busy watching her to do his own homework until she said, "You have a question Rick?"  
"Not about calculus."  
"What about then?"

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked bluntly.  
She put down her pen, took a deep breath and answered, "What you said yesterday, about how I was tired and emotional, and thinking about Mike and I was tired, I was soo tired, and that's it."  
"That's it?"  
"That's it. Now, what did you get for number thirty two?" she asked, picking up her pen.

He didn't even know why they were still doing homework. They had already taken all of their finals. Calculus was literally the only class they even did work in anymore. School was a joke for the rest of the week, which is why Rick and Michonne were so easily able to go out to the diner, an hour away.

When Mrs. Dawson arrived home, the two teens rapidly packed up their books and hurried out the door, Michonne kissing her mother's cheek, and both kissing André on the head. They threw their books in the backseat and Michonne turned the key in the ignition excitedly. She hadn't driven it since yesterday, and that was a questionable decision since it wasn't insured to her.

As she navigated towards the highway Rick flicked through the radio presets, ultimately opting for the aux cord, right into his phone.

Michonne put up a hand, signaling him to hold on a moment, "Unless you're going to play anything other than your country shit, stop yourself right there."  
Rick hesitated, contemplating, then pulled Michonne's phone from the console and plugged it in to the cord, making Michonne say, "That's the decision I would have made."  
"Shush up and listen to your music."

"Thank you," she responded, looking over at him.  
"Eyes on the road, Dawson."  
"Aye, aye captain. Do I make you nervous or something?"  
"Well, in my defense, the furthest away I've driven you is about fifteen minutes, and you're taking me on the interstate. Oh Lord, tell me we're not going to Florida or some shit."  
"Florida is south of us you idiot, I'm going north. And not, I'm not taking you to South Carolina."  
"Thank goodness."

"Not tonight anyway," she muttered.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"Not tonight. Another night, we'll make it all the way to South of the Border."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's fun there, and I want to take pictures of André there before he's too old to protest."  
"But seriously, what's so great about that place? From what I remember of it, it was a shit show. Literally. Like food poisoning, bar brawls, the whole nine yards."  
"You just haven't been to the right parts of it."  
"You're weird."  
"And you're not?"  
"Not as weird as you."  
"Still weird though."  
"Fine, I am weird."

At the diner, Michonne immediately flipped to the breakfast section of the menu and Rick to the sandwiches.  
"Why in God's name are you ordering a waffle at this hour?"  
"Why aren't you?"  
"Because I'm a normal human being."  
"On the ride here, you admitted otherwise."  
"Anyway."

The waitress walked over and asked, "Welcome to the diner, and my name is Cassidy. Can I start you off with something to drink?"  
She seemed particularly interested in Rick, as she didn't even look at Michonne, even after Rick motioned for her to go first. Michonne mouthed water at Rick and Rick said, "I'll take a coke, and my date would like a water please."  
"Sure thing sunshine," Cassidy said perkily, brushing Rick's shoulder before she walked away.

Michonne snorted after the girl walked away and Rick asked, "What?"  
"That girl is so into you, and I think it's hilarious."  
"No she is not."  
"Of course you can sunshine," Michonne mocked. "As I face only you, and ignore the sexy girl with an ass that won't quit that's sitting across from you."  
"You would describe your ass as one that 'won't quit?'"  
"I believe you said that a couple of weeks ago. We were texting, it was late, we were playing 20 questions."  
"It's a dangerous game," Rick responded defensively.  
"Mhm. Anyway, Cassidy is amusing because she is shamelessly flirting with you, a man who is very clearly in a relationship with his best friend and her baby."  
"Why is she flirting with me, if we are so clearly madly in love, my best friend?"  
"Because she's an idiot."  
Rick gasped, astounded, "What? Are you insinuating that any girl who likes me is an idiot?"  
Michonne pretended to think for a moment and answered, "Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you."

The waitress returned and placed both drinks in front of Rick and said, "Can I get anything for you sweetheart?"  
Rick suddenly realized that Michonne was right and he shot her a look that said, "Help me!"

She giggled and reached across the table to hold Rick's hand, asking, "Baby, you want to pass me my drink?"  
"Of course, darling," Rick responded, staring down the waitress, daring her to continue to ignore Michonne.

The waitress relented and turned to face both of them. "What can I get for you both?"  
Rick said, "I'd like a waffle, with a side of bacon, please, Cassidy."  
She wrote it down, and turned to Michonne, who rapidly flipped to the dinner section of the menu. Rick had caught her off guard, ordering breakfast, so she thought it best to reciprocate and she ordered the first thing she saw, a chicken Caesar salad wrap.

When Cassidy walked away, Rick eyed her suspiciously, "What was that all about?"  
"You started it, ordering a waffle and bacon, which I am drooling over, by the way."  
"Want to split?"  
"You know I do."

Michonne cut the wrap in half, Rick did the same with the waffle. They swapped and then he handed her two pieces of bacon.

They ate and talked jovially and then agreed to split a piece of apple pie. Cassidy started buttering up Rick again when it was about time to get the check when Michonne said, "Rick, we really should be getting back, you know, the baby."  
"I completely agree, love," he said, grasping her hand. "So, if we could get that check now Cassidy?"  
"Of course, I'll be right back," she responded in her sickeningly sweet southern accent.

Cassidy walked away and Michonne rolled her eyes at her as Cassidy swayed her hips.

"I have no interest in her whatsoever."  
"As your best friend, I would have to smack the shit out of you, if you did."  
"Yeah, best friend," Rick said quietly, dropping her hand on the table.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something?" Michonne asked.  
"Nothing." He saw Cassidy coming back with the check and said, "Do you mind if I pick up the tab. You just drove us all the way up here."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I want to."  
"Then fine."

They walked out to her car and she looked at him, before opening the door and getting in.

"You want to play that country shit?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Three songs, Grimes."  
"That's all I need for you to fall in love with the genre."

Michonne laughed, "Yeah, that'd be the day."

Sure enough, Rick made sure the third song that played was Hunter Hayes (not real country, but close enough) and it was 'I Want Crazy.'

"You want crazy Rick Grimes?"  
"I don't necessarily want crazy. I just want you."  
"Take it back."  
"I don't want to."  
Her voice increased rapidly with her next statement, "Take it back or so help me God, I will crash this car!"  
"I'm not taking it back."  
"Yes, you are."  
"Fine, I take it back."  
"Thank you."

He was silent for twenty minutes. He thought about everything that had happened in the last three months.

Boy almost hits girl with car. Boy drives girl to and from school. Girl tells boy she has a baby. Boy invites girl into the friend group. Friend group accepts girl. Seemed pretty simple, yet somewhere along the lines, the lines themselves had gotten very blurred. Boy had fallen in love with girl.

"But I don't take it back," he breathed.


	18. Night Changes

Michonne had shut Rick out ever since he had uttered the words "but I don't take it back."

She wanted to destroy him. She needed someone who could support her, not someone who wanted to date her. She needed a best friend, not a boyfriend. The first week of the summer was brutal as Michonne was adapting to not having him there to talk to and bounce jokes off of. It was clear that Rick missed her too. He texted her incessantly, wanting to know when he could see her, if she wanted to come over, was she at work, was she going away, could she come check in on his cat that day. For the cat, because she felt bad for the creature, she passed the buck to Andrea who had begrudgingly agreed.

In order to distract herself, Michonne worked 63 hours a week. She worked at the bakery in the grocery store from three in the afternoon until midnight Monday through Thursday, and Friday into Saturday she worked midnight to nine in the morning, only to go home and pick up André to head to her shift at the library day care. She had picked up this extra job and was grateful that she was allowed to bring André to work with her. She worked at this day care on the weekends from noon until the library closed at nine in the evening. She barely saw her mother as her mother usually worked nights and slept while Michonne was home, only to wake up and maintain the house after Michonne left for work.

Despite her constant exhaustion, Michonne was happy, because she was way too tired to think about Rick, despite his endless texts. Banking $500 a week also helped make her happy. In the middle of July, she heard something tapping against her window. She was immediately unnerved as the window was right above her bed. Against her better judgement, she rolled over and was relieved to see Rick was there, outside of her window. She was angry that it was him, but she sighed as she rolled out of bed to go outside and bring him in. She glanced over her shoulder at her now almost one year old baby who was going to be walking any day now. She knew it.

She unlocked the front door and walked around the side of the house and grabbed Rick by the shoulder to pull him inside. She assessed him quickly as he staggered towards the couch. He sat down and stared at her lamely. He was clearly drunk, and it was the middle of the night. She assumed he'd been drinking alone.  
"Richard Grimes," she began. "I am so disappointed in you. What the hell were you thinking!? Drinking and driving? You are such an ass!"  
"I'm sorry 'Chonne," he muttered pathetically, before looking like he was going to retch. She hurried to him and dragged him to the bathroom, shoving him down in front of the toilet where he promptly began to vomit noisily. Michonne had seen him drink, but he'd not gotten drunk with her around. While he threw up, she rubbed his back. It was perhaps half an hour later when he was done. He leaned back and rested against the wall behind him.  
"You don't have to stay," he grumbled.

"You want to show up at my house, in the middle of the night, after I haven't spoken to you in weeks, drunk, puke in my bathroom, and you want _me_ to leave? I think not."  
"Not my fault you haven't been speaking to me."

 _Michonne parked in her driveway and the two exited her car. She sat on the hood of the Mustang, crossed her legs and looked at him, expectantly._

 _"I don't take it back," Rick answered seriously, as he maintained steady and even eye contact with her.  
"You need to."  
"No I don't. I adore you and I want you to know that."  
"You can adore me as my friend," she hissed._

 _He noted the betrayal in her eyes and she felt what could only be described as hatred. He had hurt her, he had undermined her trust, and she hated him for it. She thought that they were best friends, and nothing more. She_ needed _it to be nothing more. Rick had ruined that for her._

 _"But I can't," he argued.  
"You need to find a way to, or this," she gestured between the two of them. "doesn't exist anymore."_

 _Rick wasn't able to find a way, and Michonne stopped texting him once he insisted he couldn't._

"Rick," she tried again. He cut her off by shakily standing up.

"You're not driving," she stated.  
"And why not?"  
"Because you're drunk off your ass. I can't believe you made it here alive."  
"Shut up."  
"Give me your keys."

He smirked at her, daring her to come find them. She patted down his jacket and found nothing before she reached for his back pockets on his jeans, and his smirk intensified as she realized they weren't there either. She touched the inside of his front pocket and found them. He grabbed her wrist and held her there before saying, "This isn't what best friends do Mich."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't you think you're getting a little too close?"  
"I'm not trying to touch your dick! I'm just trying to make sure you can't get yourself killed tonight."  
"Sure you are."

"Now that I have your keys, you're staying here for the night. Go back to the living room and I'll find you a blanket and a pillow."  
"Bitch," he whispered under his breath.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"Nothing."  
"That's what I thought."

When she returned to the living room she also had André. Rick reached for him and Michonne snarled, "No. You do _not_ get to touch him while you're hammered."  
She tossed the bedding at him and curled up on the couch with her baby, ready to keep an eye on Rick for the night.  
"You can't avoid me forever 'Chonne."  
"You've made this blatantly obvious," she answered dryly.  
"Look," he slurred. "I still want you. I've been drinking about you, always and I can never stop. You're always on my mind."  
"You need to stop before you say something you regret, okay? Go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

A few minutes later, Rick whispered, "I love you Michonne."  
She drew in a breath, but pretended to be asleep.

The next morning she woke up before him and tried to start her daily routine with André, keeping a close eye on Rick. André noticed the man on the couch and reached out, babbling, "Ra, ra!"  
Michonne grimaced and pulled his attention away by walking into the kitchen. She settled the baby in the high chair, purposely facing it opposite the living room, so that her baby would focus on her.

It was half an hour later when Rick started to stir. Michonne placed André in the playpen and brought Rick a glass of water and an aspirin. He saw her coming and sat up, scooted aside and gratefully accepted the medicine for what Michonne was sure was a pounding headache.  
"I'm so sorry Michonne."  
"I hope you are."  
"I really am."  
"I know."

"I'm going to get going."  
"Just wait."  
"For what?"  
"We need to talk."  
"About?"  
"I don't want you gone," she whispered.  
"You sure about that?"

Michonne looked over her shoulder at André and saw him fully occupied. When she looked at him he said, "I can be just friends with you, if that's what it takes. Michonne, I am miserable and I am bored without you. I get up in the morning, go do the books, work on some cars, go with Shane, Daryl, Jessie, Glenn and Maggie and whoever else, go home and go to sleep. Rinse and repeat."  
"I miss you too, but," she trailed off.  
"But what?"  
"I can't let us pick up right where we left off. I was stupid to let us even start being friends as quickly as we did."  
"No you weren't," Rick insisted. "We are good together."  
"I don't see it. I'm sorry Rick."

After a few minutes of silence and awkwardly avoiding eye contact, Rick asked, pleaded, "Can we start over?"  
"Can we?"  
"Of course."  
"This is crazy."  
"I want crazy."


	19. Reboots

By the time September rolled around, Michonne and Rick were back on speaking terms and spoke every day again, Rick came over every Tuesday after school, and Michonne brought André to his house on Wednesdays. They hung out with everyone else on Saturday nights, at the home of whoever was generous enough to host.

This particular Saturday in question, everyone was gathered at Michonne's house for a belated celebration of André's first birthday. The baby was being passed around from person to person while Michonne frosted a cake. Everyone had taken to her much better the second time around. Their break had shown everyone that Michonne didn't need to have Rick around and that she wasn't dependent on him. She had gained a lot of respect from everyone after their time apart and though everyone had initially made fun of their awkward reboot to their friendship, it was clearly very much needed.

 _Rick was on the beach with everyone when he got a text from Michonne, that asked what was going on. Shane was peering over his shoulder and told him, "Invite her down here."  
"Nah, too soon."  
"What do you mean too soon?"  
"We're starting over."  
"The hell are you doing that for?"  
"We need to."_

 _Shane scoffed at him and walked away._

After Michonne finished the cake, Carol handed the baby off to Rick. Rick knew the little kid was itching to wander around so Rick brought him into the living room where he could see into the kitchen. He saw Michonne and Carol start to arrange the candles and write on the cake. He set André down on the floor, where he immediately proceeded to wander around. Abraham collapsed on the couch next to Rick. André walked back and forth between Rick and the coffee table. Rick smiled at the baby and Abraham stated, "I see you've taken a liking to the offspring."

Rick chuckled, "Well that's one way to say it. He's a cute kid."  
André gripped at Rick's legs, signaling that he wanted to be picked up again. Rick obliged and the baby giggled in his face.  
Abraham said, "She loves you, her kid loves you, and her mother loves you. You're marrying that girl whether you like it or not."  
"Woah, woah, woah, who said anything about marriage."  
"You will, one day."  
"That day is not today. Today, it is little André's first birthday. We are going to focus on that."

He looked towards the kitchen and saw Michonne signaling that he could bring André over.  
Maggie pulled out a camera and snapped a few pictures of Rick carrying the baby and of him handing him off to Michonne. Michonne smiled and pointed at the camera for André to look. Carol took the camera from Maggie and took a picture of her with Glenn, before turning the camera on herself and Daryl, who took that as a cue to kiss her cheek.

Michonne snapped her fingers, "Hey, hey."

Carol turned the camera to Michonne and her baby, and said, "Rick get in there."  
Rick looked at Michonne for permission and when she gestured for him to come over he sidled up right next to her, put an arm around her waist and smiled for the picture.

They eased into seeing each other, more and more. They carpooled on the days that they didn't hang out. Rick dropped by the bakery on her shifts once or twice a week and she brought her car to him so that he could change the oil for her and top off her wiper fluid, though she was fully capable of doing both of those things. He even told her when he started to date Jessie. She was even happy to hear the news, and she was okay when Rick blew her off to go on a date with Jessie.

However, she drew the line when Rick wanted Jessie to sit in Michonne's seat at lunch about three weeks after he started dating her.

She closed her locker and turned to face Rick, "It's really simple. No. Jessie is not sitting in my seat. It's _my_ seat."  
"'Chonne, why you gotta be like that?" he whined.  
"Like what exactly?" Michonne asked, daring Rick to try to kick her out.  
"Never mind. If she can't sit there, I'm just going to eat lunch with her outside."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
They stormed off in opposite directions of the hall and Michonne was so angry she didn't speak until Jessie walked over to her. She sat down in Rick's seat and Michonne eyed her, unimpressed.

She wanted Rick to be happy, but she didn't understand how Rick had gone from her to Jessie. Jessie was the kind of girl who wore flowery dresses and sandals, curled her hair and spent way too much time on her make up. Michonne knew that Jessie drove a brand new Volkswagen Beetle; it was yellow and with a convertible top. Today, Jessie was wearing a peach top and a white skirt that was a little too short. Her hair was curled and she was wearing too much make up. She had a lanyard with the keys to her car hanging from her well-manicured hand.

"What do you need Jessie?" Michonne asked.  
"Where's Rick?"  
"He said he would eat outside with you today, last I heard."  
"Okay thanks!" She jumped up and ran back towards the cafeteria door.  
Daryl scoffed as he plopped down next to Michonne, "That girl is such a ditz."  
"So I've heard," Carol piped up, sitting down next to Daryl.  
"Rick needs someone like you 'Chonne. Not some little baby who wears, Carol what's them light colors called?"  
"Pastels," Carol supplied.  
"Yeah those. Even the chick's car is pastel," he mocked. "Bitch didn't even pay for it."  
"Who's a bitch?" Tara asked, sitting down with Abraham.  
"Jessie," Michonne half-growled.  
"And what didn't she pay for?"  
"Her brand new gorgeous pastel yellow Beetle," Michonne replied, as she peeled the crust off of her sandwich.  
"Oh yeah, she's a shit driver."  
"Not surprised." Michonne changed the subject, "Where are Rosita, Sasha, Maggie and Glenn?"  
"Eugene asked them to help him with something in the science lab," Abraham answered. "I hope Sasha doesn't come back without an eye or something."

Tara snorted and Abraham changed the subject back, "Where's Rick?"  
"He's eating lunch with Jessie, outside," Michonne practically spat.  
Tara interjected, "Sounds like someone is getting territorial."  
"I am not," Michonne answered, her voice rising.  
Tara nodded, totally not believing Michonne.

When Rick came over after school that day, he came right through the front door and called out a greeting to Michonne before wandering right over to André. Michonne came out of her bedroom and Rick could tell she was _pissed_.  
Yet, she acted so sweet, offering him some tea, thanking him for picking up André, before asking about Jessie.

"Lunch was good," he answered.  
"You don't like her?" Michonne prodded.  
"Of course, I like her."  
"You keep telling me that, but I know you don't."  
"Why do you think that?"

"Rick, she is so not your type. She's even more of a girl than Lori."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Rick, she wears flowered skirts…" Michonne said, as though it was obvious.  
"But that means she wears skirts," Rick winked at her.  
"Ew, gross. In all seriousness, come on! She's not for you, and you know it."  
"So who's my type? You?"  
Michonne drew in a breath and said, "Can I have André please? I need to give him his snack."

Rick put the baby in the high chair for her and sighed, "I didn't mean to strike a nerve. I thought we were past that."  
Michonne didn't say anything.  
Rick tried again, "Michonne. I really didn't mean anything by it."  
She still didn't say anything, only cut up little pieces of toast and a banana for André.  
Rick tried a third time, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry 'Chonne."

She put the food on the tray in front of André and then turned around to look at Rick. He put his hands on both shoulders, compelling her to look at him.  
"You're right. I don't want Jessie; I still want you, but you clearly don't feel the same way."  
"You should go," Michonne whispered.


	20. Big Moves

One weekend in mid-October, it was insanely warm and everyone decided to have a celebratory bonfire at the beach. Mrs. Dawson was watching André and Michonne had brought Andrea and Amy to the beach. Jessie had just gotten into a small fender bender, so Rick allowed her to drive him in her mother's car while her Beetle was in the shop. Michonne always forgot that Jessie was a junior because she was way too ballsy in the way she acted around Michonne. Her comments were a little too snarky for Michonne's liking. Glenn brought Maggie and Beth. Shane had brought Tara, Abraham and Rosita along in his Jeep. Daryl had promised to stop by later with Carol after she got out of work.

Everyone was gathered on the beach around a campfire. Shane was stoking the hungry flames. Amy and Beth were roasting marshmallows for everyone to make s'mores. Glenn and Maggie were walking along the shore, holding hands, splashing in the water. Maggie expertly skipped rocks and Glenn tried, only to fail dismally. Rosita and Abraham were getting along for once, as they were both teasing Tara who was texting Denise. Michonne smiled before looking over at Andrea who was staring at Shane, sorrow and longing in her eyes. Michonne tapped her and shook her head. "Not worth it."  
"I know you're right, and I hate that you're right," Andrea answered, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.  
"Can we change the subject?" Andrea asked as Michonne slid under the blanket with her.  
Michonne nodded, glancing over at Jessie who was wrapped around Rick who was sipping at his second beer of the night.  
"Where's André tonight?"  
"With his grandma. My mom was very happy to have him all to herself tonight," Michonne smiled at the thought.

Then Jessie made a huge mistake, that everyone knew was the reason she gave up on Rick and moved away to live with her dad over her mom. Michonne sometimes felt bad about how she responded, but she usually didn't. This is what happened.

Jessie said, "Michonne, don't you ever feel like you're a nuisance to your mom? Needing her to watch the kid all the time?"  
Michonne, after her initial shock, answered, "Don't you ever feel like a nuisance? Invading the friend group who doesn't want you? Hell, your boyfriend doesn't even _really_ want you. He just wants you until he's over me."

Shane sat back from the fire, interested in the sudden exchange. Beth burnt her marshmallow and Amy completely dropped her skewer into the flames. Glenn and Maggie had been on their way back from the shore, but upon hearing Michonne's ice cold answer to Jessie's question turned back around, and Tara, Rosita and Abraham didn't hesitate to run after them. Abraham put an arm on Rosita's hip but she shoved him away. Michonne wished that that was her biggest problem with Rick. Her problem with Rick was that she was a thousand percent in love with him, and she was ten thousand percent afraid to tell him. She was one hundred thousand percent sure that she wanted Jessie away from him. She was one million percent sure that she was about to get her wish, and then do absolutely nothing with her desired results.

Rick had put down his bottle of beer by now and was rubbing Jessie's shoulder and staring Michonne down, his eyes saying, _what are you doing?_ Jessie squeaked out, "Is that true?"  
Michonne nodded, crossed her arms over her chest and let Rick field the answer to that one.  
He fumbled, "Jessie, I thought you knew this was just a fling."  
"I thought this was serious. I stayed here with my mom, because I loved you. I wanted to live with my dad, and you knew that. I stayed or you."  
"I didn't think you meant that. It'd only been a few weeks."  
Jessie stood up, "I have to go."

She started walking away and Rick followed after her.  
Shane turned to Michonne and asked, "What in the hell did you just do?"  
She stood and walked away, Andrea tagging along after her.

"Shane's right. What in the hell did you just do?"  
"I said what had to be said. Rick was stringing that girl along."  
"That's not why you did it 'Chonne."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Everyone wants their Rick, Michonne. Rick adores you; he wants you for you and everything that makes you you. I wanted Shane to be that person for me, but he wasn't. I'll find someone who is and he'll find someone that makes him act the way Rick acts to you. It's not time for us yet, but you have him. You have Rick. Don't let him go."

Rick was talking to Jessie at her car. He was begging her not to go. She was telling him she had to get back for curfew. He knew she didn't have one. She knew he knew that.  
"You gotta take me home," he reasoned.  
"Michonne can take you home Rick. God only knows how much you love it over at the Dawsons'."  
"Don't be like that?"  
"Be like what?"  
"Don't be bitter babe."  
"You don't get to call me babe. I'll talk to you when I don't want to throw my owl sculpture at you."  
"I wouldn't dream of letting you. That sculpture is gorgeous."  
"Stop trying to smooth talk me. Go fuck yourself, Rick," she spat. She got in the car and sped off.

Rick stumbled back to the bonfire where he found Shane shaking his head at him.  
"Man, you've got a bad habit of driving away very, and I mean _very_ bangable chicks in a heartbeat."  
"Where's Michonne?" Rick choked out.  
"Down on the shore with Andrea."  
"Thanks," Rick walked off after them.

When Andrea saw Rick coming towards them, she walked back towards Shane after nodding at Michonne.

Rick hung onto her shoulders because he'd had quite a bit to drink at this point. Michonne let him hang on her because she liked the way it felt. She liked the way his warmth felt against her because the shore was getting kind of cold.

"Michonne, Jessie left."  
"I'm not sorry."  
"That's not what I was going to ask about. Besides, it's safe to say she's broken up with me."  
"You okay?" she asked as she slipped an arm under his jacket and around his waist. He rubbed his head against her cheek as he nodded.  
"I was just going to ask for a ride home."  
"You can have whatever you want," she offered.

He knew there was an opportunity to make a dirty joke, and so did she, so both were equally surprised when he didn't take it.  
"Thank you 'Chonney."  
"Don't call me that," she chuckled.  
"Please?"  
"Nope."  
"Please?"  
"You're drunk," she stated.  
"Do you have a problem with that?"  
"I mean, this isn't my ideal version of you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I know."

Everyone gathered back around the campfire, awkwardly settling back into their roles. The girls roasted marshmallows, Carol and Daryl had shown up, Shane had gone home since he had to be at Dale's in the morning. Michonne was sitting with Rick under the same blanket. Soon the group was firing off jokes at each other and having fun again. Rick was so drunk that everyone was making fun of him and Michonne quietly defended him from his side.

At the end of the night Rick ungracefully clung to Michonne as she brought him to her car with Andrea and Amy trailing behind, whispering. Rick clambered into the front seat and the sisters crawled into the back. Michonne buckled Rick's seatbelt after about thirty seconds of him trying and failing.

Amy coughed in the back, "Married!"  
Michonne glared at her as she started the ignition.

The drive to Andrea and Amy's was uneventful and so was the ride to Rick's. His parents were still out and Michonne helped him into his house. She had to get his house keys from his pocked which made him grope her ass in return. She grimaced as she unlocked the door and helped him to his room. He collapsed on the bed and dragged her with him. She fell with him and when Rick's lips found their way onto her skin, she stood up.

"No. You're drunk," she stated firmly. "I'm not doing this, unless you're sober, and even then, it's questionable."  
He groaned at her.  
"Shut up and roll onto your side."  
She found the aspirin in his medicine cabinet and left it on his nightstand along with a glass of water. She moved his garbage can to be next to his bed and left him a note.

"Hope the hangover isn't too bad. Not gonna lie, you're a funny drunk. Love you, Chonney."


	21. Overnight Visits

On Saturday morning Michonne's mother woke her up. Michonne shot up and asked, "What's wrong Mom?"  
"Your grandmother took a spill. She's in the hospital and I have to go help her with paperwork. I'll be gone for the night, but only if you don't need me. I will stay if you want me to Michonne."  
"No, no, go help Nana. Don't worry about me and André. Please go."  
"Are you sure 'Chonne?"  
"Of course Mom. I want you to go."  
"You can have someone over, keep you company."  
"Rick?" Michonne asked hopefully.  
Her mother became uneasy, "I mean, if he stays over-"  
"Mom, I've already gotten pregnant. Once is enough for me."  
Her mother chuckled and said, "Okay. Fine. Just don't be stupid again."  
"Okay Mom. When is your flight?"  
"In like three hours. I need to pack, but I can barely keep my head on straight."  
"You pack, and I'll get André ready so that he and I can drive you to the airport. Okay? We will be fine Mom. Nana needs you. I'll call you three times a day."  
"I'll only be gone for two days, honey."  
"Then expect six phone calls. I'll also expect a phone call when you land."  
"When did you get to be so grown-up 'Chonne?"  
"Right around the time I had a baby and had to really start thinking about others."

"I love you so much honey. I'll bring you something back from Chicago."  
"You don't have to. Now, go pack! I don't want you to miss your flight!"  
"Okay, okay, and remember no-"  
"Funny business when Rick comes over. I got it. You put me on the pill anyway. What's the big deal?"  
"You're right. I just don't like to think about you being an adult."  
"Then don't think. Just pack!"

Rick came over later and they sat on the couch together while André napped in Michonne's room. After an hour of watching Orange is the New Black on Netflix, Rick sat up from where he was slouched by Michonne and paused the show.

Michonne protested, "No! We were just about to find out if Alex and Piper were going to do it!"  
Rick shook his head, unamused, "We all know they're going to. Let's address the elephant in the room."  
"The fact that you just paused my favorite show?"  
"No, I'm talking about last night."  
"How's that headache?" Michonne asked with a smirk.

"Fine, since you were sweet enough to leave me aspirin. Thank you by the way."  
"You're welcome. Is that it? Can we hit play now?"  
"Shush," he insisted. "Tell me about the note you left."  
"I wrote it to give you a clue. Now," Michonne reached for the remote.  
"I think not."  
"My house," she answered triumphantly. "My remote. Hand it over."  
Rick raised an eyebrow at her and Michonne leaned in and kissed him. She thought he tasted really good, like he'd brushed his teeth just before coming over. After his initial shock Rick pushed back into the kiss, equal to Michonne's enthusiasm. Her hands were on his shoulders, he had one on the small of her back, just above her ass, and the other holding the back of her head. If she thought he would let her get away again, she had another thing coming. As Rick pushed, Michonne wound up on her back and she cradled his waist in between her legs as his kisses strayed away from her lips, towards her neck and down to her collarbone. She enjoyed his mouth, a lot, but she couldn't stomach going any further, not with her baby from another boy in the next room. This is why when Rick moved to unbutton her shirt, she moved her hands from where they had been entangled in his hair, to push against his chest. He pulled back, and looked into her eyes. His own eyes showed Michonne the emotions of lust, confusion, arousal.

He sat back on his heels while Michonne pulled herself off of her back into a sitting position.  
"What's wrong?"  
Michonne looked at Rick and stated firmly, "I can't screw the man who is not the father of my baby, while my baby is napping, right there. Not yet, Rick. I'm not there."  
Rick sighed and nodded, settling down on the couch, far away from Michonne. She groaned and said, "I'm sorry!"  
"I'm just separating from you so that I don't make you feel uncomfortable," he muttered, somewhat annoyed.  
"You can still sit next to me. You just have to know that we will not be having sex tonight."  
"I can deal with that."  
"Then get over here and hug me while we find out what's going on with Alex and Piper," Michonne encouraged.

Rick sidled up next to Michonne and the pair laid down together comfortably, as though they had been doing this for years. Rick's arm settled over her waist and Michonne pulled a blanket over them. She hit play on the remote and watched the turmoil at Litchfield play itself out.

After dinner, Rick said, "Why don't we go downtown? André can get some air. We can get some ice cream. It'll be fun. What do you say?"  
"Sure," Michonne smiled. "Feel like putting the stroller in my car?"  
Rick nodded and stood eagerly while Michonne cleaned André up. Rick was just closing the door on her car when she came outside and locked the door. She buckled André in and settled in the driver's seat. She reached for the gearshift and Rick grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him and smiled shyly before moving the car into reverse and shooing away his hand. It didn't matter because his hand ultimately wound up rubbing her knee while she drove.

"You really like PDA don't you?" Michonne asked.  
"We're not even in public yet," Rick argued.  
"Well then, I guess I'm just doomed for you to have your arm around my waist the whole night, aren't I?"  
"Maybe," Rick muttered. "Come on, Lori never let me do this stuff. Always brushed me off."  
"It's okay, I'm just not used to it. Mike never was affectionate unless we were in bed. Speaking of dead exes?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we not talk about them for a while?"  
"Whatever you want baby."

Michonne parked in the communal parking lot and unloaded the stroller while Rick unbuckled André. Rick was grateful for the growing trust she demonstrated for him with her child.  
"Ice cream first or last?" Rick asked, strapping André into the stroller.  
"Last," Michonne decided. "I want to take him to the park first. He likes the swings my mom tells me."  
"You don't know for yourself?"  
"When he was smaller, I was afraid to put him in them. My mom did whatever she wanted when she took him and after a while I stopped asking questions. I trust her. Obviously she raised me and I turned out alright."  
Rick chuckled and placed his hand on the small of Michonne's back, protectively. She quite liked the security of it all. It was a nice gesture, not too overwhelming, or underwhelming. They walked to the park and left the stroller with all the others. Michonne carried André over to the swing and strapped him in. She pushed him gently and he let out squeals of glee. Seeing and hearing her baby so happy made her grin, and Rick's response to her radiant smile was to smile himself.

A mother came to put her son in the swing next to André, and as was park protocol both mothers told the other how cute their baby was. The other mother continued talking, quite clueless, "I guess the little guy really takes after his mom."  
"Oh no," Rick rushed to explain. "I'm not the father."  
"Oh," the other mother said, clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed.  
Michonne was quick to intervene, "The father didn't want to be around, it's okay."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'd do without my husband and I'm 28."  
"My mom is really amazing," Michonne said simply as though it explained everything.  
"That's amazing you have such great support at home. I don't think I caught your name."  
"I'm Michonne and this is André," Michonne introduced. "The tall glass of water standing next to me is Rick. And you?"  
"I'm Deanna and this is Spencer."  
"How old?"  
"16 months. And André is?"  
"Almost 14 months."  
"Is he walking yet?"  
"Only when he wants to," Michonne chuckled. "They're so stubborn."

After a little while longer talking to Deanna, it got dark and the two parted ways. Rick walked next to Michonne, hands in his pockets, while she pushed the stroller. At the ice cream place, he ordered a double scoop of chocolate ice cream and Michonne ordered strawberry. She contemplated getting a kiddie serving for André but he was out cold she decided against it. The cashier rang them up and said it would be $3.50 each. While Michonne was stooped below the stroller looking for her wallet, Rick had already pulled his out and paid for both of them. When she stood with an annoyed look on her face he smiled back at her and took her ice cream in his hand, while nodding his head to the door to signal her to head out with the stroller. She begrudgingly agreed and walked with Rick until they reached an unoccupied bench. She applied the brake to the wheels on the stroller so that André didn't roll away.

"It's been an hour and a half and you're already buying things for me?" Michonne asked.  
"We do this because we are friends," Rick defended.  
"You know I can buy myself ice cream, right?"  
"I know you can, but I wanted to."  
"You suck."  
"I know I'm terribly wicked. I buy my best friend ice cream when she lets me crash at her place all night."  
"Shut up," Michonne muttered. "Thank you for the ice cream, Rick, really."  
"You're welcome."


End file.
